That Autumn
by kyuminwine
Summary: NO SUMMARY, just read for know xD / Chapt 7 is up! / KYUMIN / GS (Gender Switch) / abal, typos bertebaran sesuka hati, gak sesuai EYD, dll. / Review, please :) / DLDR!
1. Chapter 1

그가을

**That Autumn  
**

**Casts :**

**Lee Sungmin**

**Cho Kyuhyun**

**Leeteuk**

**Choi Siwon**

**And other casts**

**Rated : T**

**Disclaimer :**

**FF ini sepenuhnya milik author yg miskin ide.**

**All casts belong to God, their family, SMEnt & ELF**

**BUT,**

**I hope KyuMin is mine XD**

**Warning :**

**Gender Switch, OOC, typos, out of EYD, abal**

**No summary**

**KyuMin as always ^^**

* * *

**HAPPY READING ^0^**

**.**

**.**

**.**

Langit mulai gelap, cahaya bulan mulai menggantikan tugas sang penguasa siang, menerangi setiap manusia yang masih belum terlelap dalam mimpi indahnya. Menemani berbagai aktivitas yang masih dilakukan oleh sebagian orang.

22.45

Jam pun sudah menunjukkan waktu yang semakin larut. Namun dihiraukan oleh seorang yeoja yang masih terduduk di sofa ruang tengah sebuah rumah mewah. Tanpa penerangan sama sekali. Yeoja itu hanya terduduk dalam diam.

"Nona Lee Sungmin, kau sedang apa?" tanya seseorang sambil merangkul pundak yeoja itu Lee Sungmin. Tapi tidak ada tanggapan dari yeoja itu.

"Nona, ini sudah malam.. Lebih baik kau tidur, ne?" kata orang itu lagi.

"Ahjumma, apa tadi malam oppa pulang?" tanya Sungmin. Yeoja yang dipanggil ahjumma itu terdiam sejenak sebelum menjawab.

"Ani…" jawab ahjumma itu.

Ting.. Tong..

Ahjuma itu Leeteuk, segera menyalakan lampu lalu membukakan pintu rumah itu.

"Tuan Muda Lee?"

Mendengar nama oppa-nya disebut, Sungmin pun segera menghampiri Leeteuk di depan pintu rumahnya.

"Oppa?" kata Sungmin.

"Mianhae, Donghae sangat mabuk…" kata yeoja yang bersama Donghae oppa Sungmin.

"Nuguseyo?" tanya Sungmin dingin.

"Aku teman Donghae, Lee Hyukjae imnida…" jawab yeoja itu.

"Kau yeoja ke berapa yang diajak minum oleh oppaku?" tanya Sungmin lagi.

"Mwo?"

"Sudahlah Nona Lee, lebih baik sekarang Tuan Muda Lee kita bawa ke kamar saja.." kata Leeteuk menyela perbincangan Sungmin dan Hyukjae. Sungmin melirik tajam ke arah Hyukjae lalu beranjak menuju kamarnya sendiri tanpa membantu kedua orang yang susah payah membawa Donghae ke kamarnya.

.

.

..

Pagi ini matahari bersinar cerah. Namun udara tetap terasa sejuk. Embun-embun yang menempel di dedaunan menambah kesan sejuk pagi ini.

Sungmin sudah duduk di meja makan besar di rumahnya. Ia sudah bersiap berangkat ke sekolahnya. Dirinya sudah rapi dengan seragam sekolahnya.

"Oppa belum bangun?" tanya Sungmin saat Leeteuk mengantarkan sarapan untuk Sungmin.

"Belum, nona…" jawab Leeteuk.

"Aku tidak lapar, aku berangkat!" pamit Sungmin lalu bergegas berangkat ke sekolahnya.

.

Begitulah Lee Sungmin. Seorang yeoja berumur 17 tahun yang terkenal dengan sikap angkuh, dingin, egois dan keras kepala. Sungmin tidak pernah ambil pusing dengan semua yang ada di sekitarnya. Kecuali oppa-nya.

Sungmin sangat menyayangi oppa-nya. Oppa-nya adalah satu-satunya keluarga yang dimilikinya. Orang tua Sungmin meninggal 2 tahun yang lalu dalam sebuah kecelakaan tunggal. Entahlah apakah itu benar atau tidak karena memang tidak ada korban lain selain orang tuanya. Tapi oppa Sungmin tahu sesuatu tentang kecelakaan orang tua mereka itu.

Oppa Sungmin Lee Donghae, kini menjabat sebagai CEO Lee Corporation. Appa mereka dulu adalah CEO Lee Corp., setelah kematiannya Donghae lah yang menggantikan posisi appa-nya di perusahaan keluarga Lee itu. Bisa dibilang Donghae adalah CEO muda, karena di usianya yang baru 24 tahun ia sudah bisa menjabat sebagai CEO perusahaan sebesar Lee Corp.

Sayangnya Donghae selalu mengabaikan kasih sayang Sungmin sejak kematian orang tua mereka. Donghae tahu Sungmin sangat menyayanginya, ia pun begitu. Tapi kalau Donghae tetap menghiraukan Sungmin, yeoja itu dalam bahaya. Ia tidak mau lagi kehilangan orang yang sangat disayanginya.

.

.

.

Donghae baru saja menyelesaikan pekerjaannya. Waktu sudah menunjukkan pukul 11 malam, tapi Donghae masih enggan meninggalkan ruang kerjanya. Lalu namja itu mengambil secarik kertas dan menuliskan sesuatu di atasnya.

Setelah menulis sebuah surat di kertas itu, ia melipatnya lalu memasukkannya ke dalam amplop. Ia menyimpan surat itu di dalam laci meja kerjanya. Setelah yakin surat itu tersimpan dengan baik, Donghae segera beranjak pulang.

.

Donghae memasuki rumahnya yang sudah gelap.

'Pasti Sungmin dan Leeteuk sudah tidur' pikir Donghae.

Ia menyalakan lampu untuk menerangi jalannya menuju kamarnya. Tapi ekor matanya menangkap sesosok manusia yang tengah tertidur di sofa. Donghae segera menghampiri orang itu.

"Sungmin-ah…" kata Donghae sambil menggoyangkan pundak Sungmin perlahan, mencoba membangunkan yeoja itu.

"Oppa?" kata Sungmin begitu membuka matanya.

"Cepat masuk ke kamarmu.." perintah Donghae. Namun saat Donghae hendak meninggalkan Sungmin, yeoja itu justru menahan Donghae.

"Oppa…" panggil Sungmin. Donghae tidak menanggapi. Ia hanya menunggu Sungmin melanjutkan kalimatnya.

"Oppa… Apa yang sebenarnya terjadi pada abeoji dan eomma?" tanya Sungmin.

"Ini sudah malam, kau harus segera tidur…" balas Donghae.

"Oppa! Jawab pertanyaanku!"

"Jangan bodoh, Lee Sungmin.. Kau tahu mereka kecelakaan…"

"Bukan itu! Aku tahu ada seseorang yang ingin menyakiti abeoji dan eomma…"

"Jangan kekanakan! Atas dasar apa kau berpikiran bodoh seperti itu?"

"Katakan padaku, oppa…"

"Tidurlah, besok kau masih harus sekolah…"

"Shireo!"

"Ya, Lee Sungmin!"

"Shireo! Sebelum kau mengatakan yang sebenarnya padaku!"

"Terserah kau saja, aku lelah…" kata Donghae lalu beranjak meninggalkan Sungmin. Leeteuk yang mendengar perbincangan barusan hanya bisa menghela napasnya berat.

.

.

.

Sungmin berjalan di sepanjang koridor kelasnya. Dengan wajah angkuh dan arogannya ia melewati setiap siswa-siswi yang berkasak-kusuk tentangnya. Entahlah apa yang mereka bicarakan tentang Sungmin, Sungmin tidak akan ambil pusing.

Sungmin memasuki kelasnya lalu duduk di bangkunya. Ia merebahkan kepalanya di atas meja.

"Lee Sungmin!"

Sungmin mengangkat kepalanya dan mendapati Lee Taemin sepupunya, sudah berdiri sambil melipat kedua tangannya di depan dadanya.

"Mwo?" tanya Sungmin malas.

"Kudengar Donghae oppa pulang dalam keadaan mabuk beberapa hari yang lalu… Apa itu benar?" tanya Taemin.

"Apa urusanmu?"

"CEO macam apa itu? Pulang dini hari dalam keadaan mabuk? Sungguh tidak pantas!"

Sungmin tidak menanggapinya. Tidak penting berdebat hal seperti itu dengan sepupunya.

"Lebih baik oppa-mu turun saja dari jabatannya… Dia tidak bisa memimpin perusahaan sebesar Lee Corp. dengan baik…" kata Taemin lagi. Sungmin tetap tidak menanggapi.

"Aku heran, kenapa kau sangat menyayangi oppa-mu? Padahal setelah kematian orang tuamu, Donghae oppa jadi mengacuhkanmu, bukan?" tanya Taemin lagi dengan nada mengejek. Sungmin tetap diam, tidak berniat menjawab maupun membalas perkataan Taemin.

"Ya, Lee Sungmin! Apa kau tidak bisa bicara? Oh, aku tahu… Jangan-jangan kau menyukai Donghae oppa…" kata Taemin.

"Kau sudah selesai bicara? Aku ingin tidur sebentar sebelum pelajaran dimulai, kalau kau sudah selesai, kau bisa pergi…" kata Sungmin lalu kembali merebahkan kepalanya di atas meja.

"Ah, satu lagi… Sejujurnya aku juga tidak ingin melihat Donghae oppa menjadi CEO, kalau kau rasa appa-mu lebih pantas, maka bersainglah secara sehat! Dan bukankah kau yang menyukai Donghae oppa?" lanjut Sungmin.

.

**Sungmin POV**

Bel pulang sekolah pun berbunyi. Aku segera keluar dari kelasku. Aku ingin cepat pulang dan mengerjakan semua PR-ku lalu seperti biasa, menunggu kepulangan Donghae oppa.

Kriinggg…

Aku segera mengambil ponselku yang kuletakkan di tas. Aku melihat nama Leeteuk ahjumma di layar dan segera menjawab telepon darinya.

"Ne, ahjumma…" kataku begitu menjawab telepon Leeteuk ahjumma.

"No-Nona Lee, kumohon kau jangan terkejut… Kumohon kau tetap tenang mendengar berita ini, ne?" kata Leeteuk ahjumma di seberang telepon.

"Ada apa?"

"Tuan… Tuan Muda Lee Donghae… Dia kecelakaan dan sekarang koma di rumah sakit…" kata Leeteuk ahjumma.

Aku tercekat. Apa yang baru saja kudengar? Donghae oppa kecelakaan? Apa-apaan ini? Donghae oppa… Andwae… Andwae…

Aku segera berlari ke halte bus terdekat. Aku segera memasuki bus yang kebetulan sedang berhenti. Setelah beberapa menit akhirnya aku sampai di rumah sakit. Aku menanyakan kamar Donghae oppa pada salah satu perawat dan segera menuju kamar oppa.

Cklek.

Kulihat Leeteuk ahjumma dan pengacara Choi ada di dalam. Keduanya hanya menatap iba tubuh lemah Donghae oppa yang terbaring di ranjang rumah sakit.

"Ahjumma… Apa yang terjadi?" tanyaku sambil mendudukkan diriku di samping ranjang oppa.

"Belum ada konfirmasi langsung dari pihak kepolisian tentang kecelakaan Donghae-ssi, karena tidak ada CCTV di sepanjang jalan itu… Selain itu korban lainnya juga masih belum sadarkan diri…" jelas pengacara Choi.

"Donghae oppa akan baik-baik saja kan?" tanyaku.

"Ne, Nona Lee.. Tentu saja…" jawab Leeteuk ahjumma.

"Pengacara Choi, Donghae oppa akan baik-baik saja kan? Donghae oppa akan segera sadar kan?" tanyaku lagi. Setetes air mata pun jatuh.

"Ne.. Kuharap juga begitu…" jawab pengacara Choi.

"Ne… Oppa pasti akan baik-baik saja… Oppa, kau harus segera sadar… Kita harus mencari tahu kebenaran tentang kecelakaan abeoji dan eomma 2 tahun lalu… Kita akan melakukannya kan oppa, hmm?" tanyaku sambil menggenggam tangan Donghae oppa.

"Ireona, oppa… Jebal, ireona…" kataku sambil membenamkan mukaku di punggung tangan Donghae oppa.

.

.

.

**Normal POV**

Sudah 3 hari sejak kecelakaan Donghae. Dan itu berarti Donghae sudah koma selama 3 hari. Setiap hari Sungmin menginap di rumah sakit. Ia ingin menjadi orang pertama yang melihat Donghae sadar.

Sungmin tidak pernah mau jika Leeteuk menyuruhnya istirahat di rumah. Setiap hari, sepulang sekolah sampai berangkat ke sekolah lagi, waktunya dihabiskan di kamar inap Donghae.

Cklek.

"Annyeonghaseyo, Nona Lee…"

"Ah, ne pengacara Choi…" balas Sungmin saat pengacara Choi Choi Siwon, masuk ke kamar inap Donghae.

"Kau tidak pernah pulang, nona?" tanya Siwon.

"Ani.. Oppa sedang ada disini, untuk apa aku pulang?" balas Sungmin.

"Istirahatlah sebentar di rumah, kau bisa sakit jika terus menemani Donghae disini…"

"Kau tidak perlu mengaturku, pengacara Choi…"

Siwon hanya menghela napasnya.

"Korban lain yang kecelakaan bersama oppamu sudah sadar sejak 2 hari yang lalu.. Ia baik-baik saja… Sekarang polisi sedang memeriksanya…" kata Siwon.

"Baguslah… Kalau perlu penjarakan saja dia…" balas Sungmin.

"Nona Lee, kau tidak boleh begitu…"

"Kenapa tidak boleh? Dia sudah menyebabkan oppaku seperti ini…" kata Sungmin.

"Dia tidak salah, justru Donghae yang salah… Donghae mengantuk saat menyetir dan menabrak orang itu…"

"Mwo? Apa katamu? Hah~ Omong kosong!"

"Aku bicara yang sebenarnya, Nona Lee Sungmin…"

"Kalau kau datang hanya untuk menyalahkan Donghae oppa, lebih baik kau pergi…" kata Sungmin. Siwon menghela napasnya sekilas lalu berdiri dari duduknya.

"Aku permisi, Nona Lee…" kata Siwon lalu beranjak dari tempatnya.

.

.

.

Brak!

"Oppa!"

Sungmin langsung memeluk tubuh Donghae yang masih terbaring di ranjang rumah sakit. Bedanya, sudah tidak ada lagi alat medis yang terpasang di tubuh Donghae.

"Oppa! Ireona! Ireona, oppa!" kata Sungmin sambil mengguncang-guncang tubuh Donghae.

"Nona Lee…" panggil Siwon sambil menyentuh kedua bahu Sungmin tapi ditepis oleh Sungmin.

"Apa yang terjadi? Bagaimana ini terjadi?" tanya Sungmin.

"Oppa tidak boleh meninggal! Oppa tidak boleh meninggalkanku! Oppa… Ireona!" kata Sungmin lagi.

"Nona Lee, tenanglah…" kata Siwon lagi.

"Nona Lee, tenanglah, nona…" kata Leeteuk sambil menangis dan merangkul tubuh yeoja itu.

"Oppa… Andwae, oppa… Hiks… Ireona…" isak Sungmin.

"Nona Lee, tenanglah…" kata Leeteuk masih sambil merangkul Sungmin dan terisak.

"Oppa! Oppa, jebal… Jangan tinggalkan aku… Hiks.." isak Sungmin lagi, masih sambil memeluk tubuh Donghae.

Yeoja itu masih terkejut dengan kepergian oppa-nya. Satu-satunya keluarga yang dimilikinya. Isakan terus keluar dari mulutnya, hingga akhirnya tubuh yeoja itu merosot dan kesadarannya pun hilang.

.

.

.

Banyak orang berkumpul di ruangan itu untuk memberikan penghormatan terakhir. Di bagian depan ruangan terpajang foto seorang namja dengan jas hitam dan kemeja putih. Namja itu terlihat sangat tampan.

Namja dalam foto itu adalah Lee Donghae. Namja yang baru saja meninggal karena kecelakaan. Semua yang hadir merasa kehilangan dan sedih atas kepergian Donghae yang begitu mendadak. Terlebih yeoja yang hanya diam saja depan foto Donghae Lee Sungmin.

Sungmin hanya menatap foto Donghae dalam diam. Ia tidak ikut bersama Leeteuk dan Siwon yang sedang menyambut setiap tamu yang datang untuk memberi penghormatan terakhir.

"Nona…" panggil Leeteuk lembut sambil merangkul kedua bahu Sungmin.

"Nona lebih baik istirahat dulu… Sejak tadi nona hanya duduk disini… Apa nona tidak lelah?" kata Leeteuk dengan sangat lembut. Ia tidak mau tambah merusak suasana hati Sungmin yang kacau.

"Shireo." jawab Sungmin singkat. Leeteuk hanya menghela napasnya sekilas.

"Baiklah kalau begitu…" kata Leeteuk lalu meninggalkan Sungmin dan menghampiri Siwon yang masih sibuk menyambut tamu yang terus berdatangan.

.

.

.

Siwon memasuki rumah Sungmin. Rumah itu semakin sepi. Tidak seperti beberapa tahun yang lalu. Beberapa tahun yang lalu biasanya Siwon dan Donghae akan bermain PSP selepas Siwon bekerja. Teriakan-teriakan kemenangan atau kekalahan seringkali mengganggu Sungmin yang sedang belajar.

Siwon tersenyum mengingatnya. Sejak kematian Tuan dan Nyonya Lee rumah ini jadi sepi. Donghae jadi bersikap dingin terhadap Sungmin. Padahal Siwon tahu, Donghae sangat menyayangi adiknya itu. Sungmin pun jadi semakin dingin dan tak acuh terhadap lingkungan sekitarnya.

"_Oppadeul, jangan berisik!" kata Sungmin._

"_Jangan belajar terus, Sungmin-ah!" balas Donghae._

Siwon tersenyum mengingatnya. Ia sangat merindukan momen itu.

"Pengacara Choi?" kata Leeteuk saat mendapati Siwon sedang berdiri di ruang tengah rumah keluarga Lee.

"Ne, ahjumma… Annyeonghaseyo…" balas Siwon.

"Ne, annyeong haseyo… Ada apa Pengacara Choi kemari?" tanya Leeteuk.

"Oh, aku ingin bertemu Nona Lee.. Dia sudah pulang dari sekolah kan?" tanya Siwon.

"Ne… Biar kupanggilkan sebentar, ne?" kata Leeteuk. Siwon mengangguk lalu Leeteuk pun pergi ke kamar Sungmin yang berada di lantai 2.

Beberapa saat kemudian Leeteuk pun turun diikuti Sungmin. Leeteuk pamit untuk kembali ke dapur, sedangkan Sungmin segera menghampiri Siwon.

"Ada apa?" tanya Sungmin saat dirinya sudah duduk di hadapan Siwon.

"Nona Lee, besok ada rapat petinggi perusahaan jam 2 siang… Kuharap nona bisa hadir…" kata Siwon tanpa basa-basi. Sungmin hanya tersenyum hambar.

"Untuk apa aku datang? Apa kalian akan menjadikanku CEO baru?"

"Aku tidak tahu, nona… Lebih baik kau hadir besok…"

"Apakah aku harus datang? Kau tahu kan aku malas menghadiri rapat-rapat seperti itu?"

"Ne.. Tapi aku tetap berharap nona bisa hadir besok… Aku akan menjemput nona di sekolah…"

"Kenapa kau jadi mengaturku?"

"Jwisonghamnida, nona… Aku tidak bermaksud begitu…"

"Terserah kau saja…" kata Sungmin lalu meninggalkan Siwon.

.

.

.

Siwon dan Sungmin berjalan menuju ruang rapat para petinggi Lee Corp. setelah sebelumnya Sungmin sudah mengganti baju seragamnya. Seperti kata Siwon kemarin, hari ini ia menjemput Sungmin untuk menghadiri rapat petinggi Lee Corp.

"Hari ini kita akan membicarakan perekrutan CEO baru.." kata Siwon.

"Ne."

"Nona Lee, apa kau gugup?" tanya Siwon.

"Ani." Jawab Sungmin singkat.

Cklek.

Sungmin dan Siwon memasuki ruang rapat. Sungmin langsung mendudukkan dirinya di kursi CEO yang biasa diduduki Donghae dan appa-nya.

"Kita mulai saja rapatnya…" kata Sungmin.

"Agenda hari ini perekrutan CEO baru bukan? Siapa kandidatnya?" tanya Sungmin.

Hening. Tidak ada yang menjawab pertanyaan Sungmin.

"Apa kalian akan menjadikanku CEO?" tanya Sungmin lagi.

"Jujur saja, aku keberatan jika Nona Lee yang menjadi CEO perusahaan ini… Dia masih terlalu muda…" kata salah satu pemegang saham.

"Ne.. Kurasa Nona Lee belum bisa menjadi CEO…" timpal yang lain.

"Lagipula Nona Lee masih duduk di bangku SMA dan dia tidak mungkin meninggalkan sekolahnya untuk mengurusi perusahaan bukan?" kata yang lainnya.

"Apa ada yang ingin berpendapat lagi?" tanya Sungmin.

Hening…

"Tidak ada? Kalau begitu kita putuskan saja sekarang…" kata Sungmin.

"Nona Lee… Apa tidak terlalu cepat?" tanya Siwon.

"Perusahaan ini tidak mungkin mengalami kekosongan jabatan dalam waktu lama bukan?" balas Sungmin.

"Ne.. Tapi Nona "

"Sudah kuputuskan… Direktur Lee, anda sebagai CEO baru perusahaan ini… Hal lainnya tentang perekrutan siapa pengganti kursi anda kuserahkan semuanya padamu.." kata Sungmin.

"Ta-tapi, Nona Lee… Kau yakin?" tanya Direktur Lee.

"Ne! Kurasa anda cocok menempati jabatan ini… Kalau anda tidak bersedia, akan kuserahkan pada Pengacara Choi… Bagaimana?" kata Sungmin.

"Ah, baiklah… Aku bersedia…" jawab Direktur Lee.

"Baiklah… Rapat selesai!" kata Sungmin lalu beranjak dari ruangan itu.

.

"Nona Lee… Kau yakin menyerahkan jabatan itu pada Direktur Lee?" tanya Siwon saat mereka sudah ada di mobil Siwon. Siwon dan Sungmin sedang dalam perjalanan pulang.

"Ne… Waeyo?"

"Aniyo… Aku hanya tidak ingin perusahaan jatuh ke tangan yang salah…"

"Apa kau pikir Direktur Lee orang yang salah?"

"Ah, bukan begitu maksudku…"

"Lagipula dia ahjussi-ku… Apa salahnya? Dia juga menginginkan jabatan itu, bukan?"

"Nona Lee…"

"Sudahlah, Siwon-ssi… Aku lelah… Jangan bicara lagi.." kata Sungmin lalu memejamkan matanya.

.

.

.

Malam ini Sungmin kembali termenung sendirian di meja makan rumahnya. Sungmin memang masih sedikit ragu menunjuk ahjussi-nya sebagai CEO baru Lee Corp. Sungmin tahu sejak harabeoji-nya meninggal, ahjussi-nya itu sangat menginginkan jabatan CEO perusahaan. Tapi malah appa Sungmin yang menduduki posisi itu.

Lama Sungmin dalam diam, akhirnya ia mengambil ponselnya. Ia mencari kontak Siwon lalu menghubunginya.

"Ne, Nona Lee… Ada apa?" tanya Siwon begitu mengangkat telepon Sungmin.

"Apa aku mengganggumu?" tanya Sungmin.

"Ani, nona… Ada apa?"

"Pengacara Choi, tolong urus surat kepindahanku, ne?"

"Mwo? Apa yang kau bicarakan, nona?"

"Aku ingin pindah sekolah… Kau bisa mengurusnya untukku, bukan?"

"Nona akan pindah kemana?"

"Molla… Kumohon, anggaplah ini permintaanku sebagai temanmu… Oppa…"

Siwon tidak menanggapinya.

"Siwon oppa~" panggil Sungmin karena tidak ada tanggapan dari Siwon.

"Tapi, nona "

"Kumohon, Siwon oppa… Anggaplah ini permintaanku sebagai dongsaeng sahabatmu…"

"Sungmin-ah… Kau yakin?"

"Ne…"

"Baiklah…"

"Gomawo oppa…"

"Ne…"

Tut.

Sungmin menghela napasnya. Ia sudah mengambil keputusannya sendiri. Ia harus mantap dengan keputusannya.

"Nona Lee… Kenapa diam saja? Kau tidak makan?" tanya Leeteuk.

"Ah, ne ahjumma… Aku makan…" balas Sungmin. Leeteuk tersenyum. Setidaknya orang yang dirawatnya sejak kecil ini sudah mau makan meskipun sedikit.

"Ah, sup ini terlalu asin…" kata Sungmin.

"Jeongmal? Ah, akan kuambilkan yang lain, ne?" tawar Leeteuk.

"Tidak perlu ahjumma… Aku juga tidak ingin makan…" jawab Sungmin.

"Ahjumma…" panggil Sungmin.

"Ne, nona…"

"Ahjumma tidak ingin pulang kampung? Disini sudah tidak ada siapa-siapa lagi…"

"Apa yang nona bicarakan? Masih ada nona disini… Tentu saja aku akan menemanimu…" jawab Leeteuk.

"Ani ahjumma… Aku ingin ikut denganmu… Bawa aku ke kampung halamanmu, ne?"

"Nona… Apa maksudmu?"

"Aku ingin meninggalkan kehidupanku di Seoul, ahjumma… Aku ingin tinggal di kampung halamanmu…"

"Tapi nona, bagaimana dengan sekolahmu? Bagaimana dengan perusahaan?"

"Memangnya di desamu tidak ada sekolah? Aku bisa melanjutkannya disana… Tentang perusahaan, sudah ada CEO baru yang akan mengurus perusahaan…"

"Tapi nona "

"Kumohon ahjumma… Aku ingin meninggalkan Seoul… Kita berangkat besok pagi, hmm?"

"Nona… Kau yakin?"

"Tentu saja ahjumma…"

"Baiklah kalau begitu…"

Sungmin pun tersenyum mendapat persetujuan Leeteuk.

"Ahjumma… Bantu aku berkemas setelah ini, ne?" tanya Sungmin.

"Ne…" jawab Leeteuk sambil tersenyum meskipun ia masih ragu membawa Sungmin ke desanya.

.

.

.

**TBC**


	2. Chapter 2

그가을

**(That Autumn)**

**Casts :**

**Lee Sungmin**

**Cho Kyuhyun**

**Leeteuk**

**Choi Siwon**

**And other casts**

**Rated : T**

**Disclaimer :**

**FF ini sepenuhnya milik author yg miskin ide.**

**All casts belong to God, their family, SMEnt & ELF**

**BUT,**

**I hope KyuMin is mine XD**

**Warning :**

**Gender Switch, OOC, typos, out of EYD, abal**

**No summary**

**KyuMin as always ^^**

**HAPPY READING ^0^**

**.**

**.**

_Kehidupan baruku dimulai…_

_Sejuk dan damai…_

_Desa ini menawarkanku kehidupan baru… Kehidupan yang benar-benar lebih hidup…_

.

.

.

Sebuah bus memasuki terminal Jongeup. Para penumpang pun segera turun dengan rapi. Sebagian besar dari mereka adalah warga Jongeup yang bekerja di Seoul.

Dua orang yeoja turun dari bus itu. Yeoja yang lebih tua turun lebih dulu lalu membantu yeoja yang lebih muda untuk turun dari bus itu.

"Hati-hati Nona Lee.." kata yeoja yang lebih tua itu Leeteuk.

"Ayo nona, kita naik bus yang itu.." kata Leeteuk. Sungmin hanya mengangguk lalu mengikuti Leeteuk menuju sebuah bus dalam kota.

Setelah beberapa menit akhirnya bus itu sampai di tempat tujuan. Leeteuk dan Sungmin pun turun dari bus itu. Kini di depan kedua yeoja itu terbentang sebuah padang rumput ilalang yang cukup tinggi. Ada sebuah jalan yang cukup lebar memisahkan padang rumput itu menjadi dua bagian.

"Nona, kita jalan sekitar 200 meter dan akan sampai di rumahku.." kata Leeteuk. Sungmin pun berjalan mengikuti Leeteuk.

Mereka pun sampai di sebuah pekarangan yang sangat luas. Ada dua rumah di pekarangan itu. Jarak antara kedua rumah itu sekitar 20 meter. Leeteuk segera mengetuk salah satu pintu rumah itu.

Tok.. Tok.. Tok..

"Ne… Nuguseyo?" kata pemilik rumah dari dalam rumahnya.

"Leeteukie?" kata pemilik rumah itu terkejut.

"Ne, Jaejoongie…" balas Leeteuk lembut.

"Aigoo.. Aigoo…" kata pemilik rumah itu Jaejoong, masih tak percaya. Jaejoong pun langsung memeluk Leeteuk. Memang sudah lama mereka tidak bertemu. Leeteuk hanya pulang setahun atau dua tahun sekali.

"Ayo, masuklah…" kata Jaejoong. Leeteuk dan Sungmin pun masuk ke rumah Jaejoong.

Rumah Jejoong adalah rumah tradisional Korea, jadi tidak terlalu besar. Ruangan-ruangannya dibagi menjadi bilik-bilik.

"Ah, siapa nona ini?" tanya Jaejoong saat mereka sudah duduk di ruang tamu.

"Oh, namanya Lee Sungmin.. Dia "

"Annyeong haseyo, jeoneun Lee Sungmin imnida… Aku anak dari teman Leeteuk ahjumma…" potong Sungmin.

"Ah, ne.. Dia anak temanku…" sambung Leeteuk.

"Oh begitu… Kukira dia anak yang kau rawat sejak kecil…" kata Jaejoong.

"Bukan, ahjumma…" balas Sungmin.

"Ne.. Lagipula mana mungkin aku berani mengajak anak majikanku kemari…" kata Leeteuk.

"Hahaha… Aku hanya bercanda, Teukie… Lagipula mana mungkin majikanmu itu mau diajak kemari, ke desa kecil seperti ini…" kata Jaejoong.

"Berarti kau tinggal di Seoul? Lalu kenapa kau mau ikut Teukie kemari? Di Seoul kan lebih enak dan nyaman pasti…" lanjut Jaejoong.

"Orang tuaku sudah meninggal, jadi kuputuskan tinggal disini bersama Leeteuk ahjumma…" jawab Sungmin.

"Oh begitu… Maaf aku jadi mengingatkanmu pada orang tuamu…" kata Jaejoong merasa bersalah.

"Oh ya, kalian mau minum apa?" tanya Jaejoong.

"Tidak perlu, Jaejoongie… Aku ingin meminta kunci rumahku saja… Sungmin-ssi pasti masih lelah, ia pasti ingin istirahat…" jawab Leeteuk.

"Ah, arraseo…" kata Jaejoong lalu mengambil kunci rumah Leeteuk dan mengantarkan mereka ke rumah Leeteuk.

.

7.00 p.m

Sungmin terbangun dari tidurnya. Perjalanan Seoul-Jongeup ternyata cukup membuat badannya pegal-pegal. Ditambah lagi tidak ada kasur di rumah Leeteuk. Jadilah Sungmin tidur hanya beralaskan futon.

Sreekk

Sungmin membuka _shoji_ yang menjadi pintu kamarnya. Begitu juga kamar tidur dan pintu-pintu lainnya juga terbuat dari shoji.

"Kau sudah bangun, nona?" tanya Leeteuk yang sedang berkutat di dapur.

"Emm.." jawab Sungmin.

"Akan kusiapkan air hangat untukmu mandi, ne?" tawar Leeteuk.

"Ne.."

Sungmin mendudukkan dirinya di ruang tengah rumah Leeteuk. Rumah Leeteuk juga merupakan rumah tradisional seperti milik Jaejoong. Bahkan bentuk rumah mereka pun sama. Hanya warna cat rumah mereka saja yang berbeda.

Rumah Leeteuk juga terdiri dari bilik-bilik. Ada satu ruang tamu tanpa sofa, satu ruang santai yang dekat dengan dapur, dua kamar tidur yang bersebelahan, dan satu kamar mandi. Rumah ini tidak besar memang, tapi Sungmin nyaman berada disini.

"Nona, airnya sudah siap… Kau bisa mandi sekarang…" kata Leeteuk. Sungmin pun mengangguk lalu masuk ke kamar mandi.

Setelah mandi, Sungmin dan Leeteuk pun duduk di ruang tengah. Leeteuk sudah menyiapkan sup untuk menu makan malam mereka. Karena tidak sempat ke pasar, Leeteuk meminta bahan-bahan untuk membuat sup dari Jaejoong.

"Aku hanya membuat sup malam ini jadi makanlah, nona…" kata Leeteuk sambil menyodorkan semangkuk sup untuk Sungmin.

Sungmin mengambil sendok dan mulai memakan sup itu. Leeteuk pun ikut makan bersama Sungmin. Ia senang melihat Sungmin yang memakan supnya tanpa berkomentar. Biasanya Sungmin akan selalu berkomentar tentang apapun yang ia makan. Apalagi jika Sungmin merasa ada yang aneh di lidahnya saat memakan sesuatu.

"Mianhae, nona… Badanmu pasti sakit karena tidur di futon…" kata Leeteuk membuka pembicaraan.

"Gwaenchana, ahjumma…" jawab Sungmin.

"Aku akan belikan kasur untukmu besok…"

"Ani… Tidak perlu… Aku nyaman tidur di futon…"

"Kau yakin, nona?"

Sungmin hanya mengangguk sebagai jawaban.

"Ahjumma…" panggil Sungmin.

"Ne, nona?" jawab Leeteuk.

"Jangan panggil aku nona…"

Leeteuk terdiam sejenak. Kenapa tidak boleh? Sungmin majikannya bukan?

"Wae, nona? Kau kan majikanku…"

"Ani… Sekarang bukan…"

"Tidak nona, kau tetap majikanku…"

"Ya! Ahjumma…"

"Ijinkan aku tetap memanggilmu Nona Lee… Kalau tidak aku akan memaksamu pulang ke Seoul…" kata Leeteuk.

"Ahjumma mengancamku?"

"Ani… Aku hanya melakukan apa yang seharusnya kulakukan.."

"Baiklah… Tapi jangan panggil aku nona saat ada orang lain bersama kita…"

"Tapi nona "

"Panggil aku Sungmin saat ada orang lain… Kau hanya boleh memanggilku nona saat kita hanya berdua… Tidak ada penolakan." kata Sungmin final. Leeteuk menghela napasnya sekilas. Kalau sudah begini, ia harus menurutinya.

"Ne.. Arraseo…"

.

.

.

Sungmin dan Leeteuk sedang berada di ruang kepala sekolah sebuah sekolah menengah atas yang ada di Jongeup. Sekolah ini merupakan sekolah favorit di daerah ini.

"Jadi, anda ingin bersekolah disini? Asal sekolah anda sebelumnya?" tanya kepala sekolah.

"Ne… Bukankah asal sekolah saya tertulis di berkas itu?" tanya Sungmin.

"Ne… Aku memang sudah membacanya.. Jadi, kau dari Hanyang High School? Lalu kenapa kemari?" tanya kepala sekolah itu.

"Karena orang tuaku sudah meninggal dan satu-satunya orang yang bisa kupercaya adalah ahjumma ini…" jawab Sungmin.

"Baiklah… Aku tidak mungkin menolak siswi sepertimu yang sebelumnya bersekolah di sekolah yang sangat bagus.. Melihat laporan belajarmu selama kau bersekolah di Hanyang juga sangat bagus… Kau termasuk murid yang cerdas…"

Sungmin tidak menanggapi kata kepala sekolah itu.

"Baiklah… Kau bisa bersekolah mulai besok.. Selamat bergabung di sekolah kami…" lanjut kepala sekolah itu.

"Gyojangnim… Bolehkah aku mengajukan sebuah permintaan?" tanya Sungmin.

"Selama itu tidak melanggar peraturan, tentu saja boleh…"

"Tolong rahasiakan semua data tentang asalku…"

"Wae?"

"Apa itu melanggar peraturan?"

"Bukan begitu… Apa alasannya kau ingin merahasiakan datamu?"

"Karena aku tidak suka privasiku terganggu…"

Kepala sekolah itu terdiam sejenak. Menimbang permintaan Sungmin yang tidak biasa.

"Ne, baiklah…" kata kepala sekolah itu.

Sungmin pun keluar dari ruangan kepala sekolah itu, sedangkan Leeteuk masih mengurusi beberapa berkas untuk Sungmin. Sungmin mendudukkan dirinya di depan ruang kepala sekolah. Ia mengedarkan pandangannya, melihat keadaan sekolah yang akan ditempatinya esok dan seterusnya.

Seorang namja yang tadinya tengah berlari, berhenti di depan Sungmin.

"Wow, ada yeoja secantik ini di sekolah kita? Hey, Kyuhyun-ah! Cepat kemari…" kata namja itu memanggil temannya yang sedang berlari kecil ke arahnya sebelum duduk di sebelah Sungmin.

"Ya, Zhoumi-ya! Jangan habiskan minumanku!" kata Kyuhyun sambil menghampiri namja bernama Zhoumi.

"Hey nona, kau murid baru ya?" tanya namja yang duduk di sebelah Sungmin- Zhoumi.

"Aiisshh.. Zhoumi-ya… Mianhae nona.. Dia memang seperti ini kalau melihat yeoja cantik, padahal dia sudah punya yeojachingu.." kata Kyuhyun.

"Ya, Kyuhyun-ah! Diam kau!" kata Zhoumi sambil menyikut lengan Kyuhyun.

"Nona, kenalkan namaku Zhoumi…" kata Zhoumi sambil mengulurkan tangannya.

"Ehem!"

Dehaman seseorang mengalihkan perhatian ketiganya.

"Sedang apa disini Zhoumi-ssi, Kyuhyun-ssi? Bukankah jam istirahat sudah selesai?" tanya orang itu.

"Oh Kibum seonsaengnim…" kata Zhoumi sambil menarik kembali tangannya.

"Kami permisi, Kibum seonsaengnim…" kata Kyuhyun lalu menarik Zhoumi untuk kembali ke kelas mereka.

Mata Sungmin mengikuti kepergian Zhoumi dan Kyuhyun. Kyuhyun pun menoleh ke belakang untuk melihat Sungmin. Jika kebanyakan yeoja akan mengalihkan pandangan mereka saat mata mereka bertemu dengan mata seorang namja, hal ini tidak dilakukan Sungmin. Sungmin terus memandangi kepergian dua namja itu sampai mereka menghilang di ujung koridor.

.

.

.

Berbagai perasaan muncul di hati yeoja itu- Lee Sungmin. Yeoja itu melangkahkan kakinya memasuki sekolah barunya. Sekolah yang tidak pernah dibayangkan sebelumnya oleh Sungmin. Bahkan kehidupannya sekarang pun sungguh di luar bayangannya.

Bel tanda mulai pelajaran pun berbunyi. Semua murid segera memasuki kelas mereka masing-masing. Sungmin juga memasuki kelasnya bersama Kibum.

"Selamat pagi murid-murid…" sapa Kibum saat masuk ke sebuah kelas.

"Hari ini kita kedatangan teman baru, Lee Sungmin, silakan perkenalkan dirimu…" lanjut Kibum.

"Annyeong haseyo… Jeoneun Lee Sungmin imnida.." kata Sungmin lalu membungkukkan badannya.

"Baiklah, Sungmin-ssi kau bisa duduk sekarang…"

Sungmin pun berjalan ke sebuah bangku yang masih tersisa.

"Hey nona, jadi namamu Lee Sungmin?" kata seorang namja yang duduk di seberang bangku Sungmin. Suaranya ia pelankan agar Kibum tidak mendengar suaranya. Sungmin hanya melirik namja itu lalu memperhatikan Kibum yang sedang menuliskan sebuah soal.

"Annyeong, Sungmin-ah… Kalau kau perlu apa-apa, bilang saja padaku… Aku akan membantunmu…" lanjut namja itu.

"Lebih baik kau diam sebelum Kibum seonsaengnim menyuruhmu mengerjakan soal di depan…" kata Sungmin pelan.

"Zhoumi-ssi… Tolong kerjakan soal di depan…" kata Kibum. Zhoumi namja yang berbicara dengan Sungmin tadi, hanya bisa menghela napasnya. Bagaimana bisa kata-kata Sungmin menjadi kenyataan? Zhoumi pun maju ke depan sambil merutuki dirinya.

.

Setelah berjam-jam berada di sekolah, akhirnya bel pulang sekolah pun berbunyi. Semua siswa pun berhamburan keluar kelas mereka.

"Sungmin-ah…" panggil Zhoumi. Namja itu segera mengejar Sungmin lalu mensejajarkan dirinya dengan Sungmin.

"Hah~ Bagaimana bisa kata-katamu menjadi kenyataan tadi? Hahaha…" kata Zhoumi. Sungmin hanya tersenyum sinis menanggapinya.

"Oh ya, dimana rumahmu? Bagaimana kalau kuantar?" tanya Zhoumi.

"Tidak perlu, terima kasih…" jawab Sungmin.

"Aiisshh, tidak baik jika kau pulang sendirian.." kata Zhoumi lagi. Sungmin menghentikan langkahnya lalu menghadap Zhoumi.

"Apa penolakanku kurang jelas?" tanya Sungmin.

"Eh Sungmin-ah, bukan begitu maksudku… Aku hanya menawarimu…"

Sungmin tidak menanggapinya. Ia langsung pergi dari hadapan Zhoumi yang masih terkejut dengan sikap Sungmin.

"Ditolak, eoh?" kata Kyuhyun sambil merangkul Zhoumi.

"Diam kau! Aku hanya terkejut saja dengan sikapnya… Apakah Sungmin memang sedingin itu?" kata Zhoumi.

"Molla.." kata Kyuhyun lalu berjalan mendahului Zhoumi.

.

**Sungmin POV**

Sepulang sekolah aku tidak langsung pulang. Aku mampir ke sebuah pasar yang kebetulan kulewati. Aku membeli beberapa buah apel dan beberapa sayuran.

Setelah cukup, aku pun segera pulang ke rumah Leeteuk ahjumma. Jarak dari sekolah ke rumah memang jauh, tapi tidak ada pilihan lain selain jalan kaki karena memang tidak ada kendaraan menuju sekolah yang lewat di daerah rumah Leeteuk ahjumma.

"Aiishh! Kenapa hari ini panas sekali! Padahal ini sudah mau musim gugur!" keluhku saat sudah setengah perjalanan.

Ciiittt

Aku berhenti saat seorang namja yang masih ada di sepedanya menghalangi jalanku. Namja itu?

"Apa rumahmu di sekitar sini?" tanyanya tanpa mendekat ke arahku. Aku tidak menanggapinya dan berlalu begitu saja. Aku melewati Kyuhyun yang masih terpaku di sepedanya.

Namja itu tidak menghadangku lagi. Entahlah apa yang ia lakukan, aku tidak akan peduli. Akhirnya setelah beberapa menit, aku sampai di rumah Leeteuk ahjumma. Aku hendak menutup pintu rumah saat kulihat Kyuhyun yang melihat ke arahku sambil sedikit tersenyum menyeringai. Namja itu mengikutiku, eoh? Aku tidak ambil pusing dan segera menutup shoji rumah Leeteuk ahjumma.

.

**Kyuhyun POV**

Aku membuka shoji rumah. Hah~ udara malam memang segar. Aku meregangkan sedikit otot-ototku. 2 jam lebih aku berkutat dengan buku-buku pelajaran. Sungguh membosankan.

Aku hendak kembali masuk ke dalam rumah saat ekor mataku menangkap ada seseorang yang duduk di bawah pohon maple yang kutanam bersama abeoji saat kecil. Aku pun mengambil sandalku dan menghampiri orang itu.

Aku mendudukkan diriku di sebelahnya. Sepertinya ia tidak menyadari kedatanganku. Buktinya yeoja ini tidak membuka matanya meskipun aku duduk di sampingnya.

Aigoo… Benar kata Zhoumi. Yeoja ini memang cantik. Kulitnya putih bersih, wajahnya tanpa noda. Meskipun penerangannya sedikit, tapi aku masih bisa melihat wajahnya. Kuakui, Lee Sungmin adalah yeoja tercantik yang pernah kutemui. Aku benar-benar kagum padanya.

Aku pun mengikuti gaya Sungmin, memejamkan mataku.

'Abeoji… Bogoshipeo… Abeoji, apa yang kau rasakan saat pertama kali melihat eomma dari dekat? Apakah kau akan merasakan jantungmu berdetak dua kali lebih cepat dan akan tersenyum saat melihat wajahnya? Seperti itukah? Inilah yang kurasakan saat ini abeoji…' batinku.

Setelah itu aku membuka mataku dan memberanikan diri untuk menyapa Sungmin.

"Sungmin-ah?"

**Normal POV**

Sungmin keluar dari rumahnya. Ia ingin melepas lelahnya setelah 2 jam belajar. Sungmin duduk di salah satu bangku di bawah pohon maple yang tumbuh di pekarangan rumah Leeteuk dan Jaejoong. Sungmin memejamkan matanya, menikmati semilir angin yang menerpa wajahnya.

Kyuhyun membuka pintu rumahnya. Ia meregangkan otot-ototnya setelah dirinya berkutat dengan buku pelajarannya. Ekor mata Kyuhyun melihat ada seseorang yang duduk di bangku pekarangan rumahnya. Ia segera memakai sandalnya dan menghampiri orang itu.

Kyuhyun mendudukkan dirinya di samping Sungmin. Ia terdiam sejenak mengagumi kecantikan Sungmin lalu ikut memejamkan matanya. Setelah beberapa saat ia membuka matanya dan memberanikan diri menyapa Sungmin.

"Sungmin-ah?"

Sungmin membuka matanya saat ada yang memanggil namanya. Ia menoleh dan mendapati Kyuhyun sudah duduk di sampingnya.

"Kau?"

"Ne… Apa yang kau lakukan disini?" tanya Kyuhyun.

"Aniyo…"

Mereka pun terdiam. Sama-sama enggan untuk memulai pembicaraan. Setelah beberapa saat akhirnya Sungmin pun membuka perbincangan.

"Tadi siang kau mengikutiku?" tanya Sungmin.

"Mwo?"

"Aniyo…"

Kyuhyun tersenyum sekilas.

"Aku tidak mengikutimu…" kata Kyuhyun.

"Lalu?"

"Karena itu rumahku…" jawab Kyuhyun sambil menunjuk rumah Jaejoong.

"Kau anak Jaejoong ahjumma?"

"Ne.."

"Oh…"

"Kau pikir aku mengikutimu?" tanya Kyuhyun.

"Emm.."

"Wae?"

"Karena kau ada di pekarangan ini saat aku hendak masuk ke rumah…"

"Kau pikir untuk apa aku mengikutimu?"

"Molla…"

"Kau pikir aku menyukaimu?" tanya Kyuhyun sambil mendekatkan dirinya pada Sungmin. Sungmin memandangi wajah Kyuhyun yang hanya beberapa centi dari wajahnya sesaat, lalu memundurkan wajahnya. Kyuhyun menyeringai lalu ikut menjauhkan wajahnya dari wajah Sungmin.

"Kau sendiri? Setahuku Leeteuk ahjumma dan Kangin ahjussi tidak punya anak… Lalu kau siapa?" tanya Kyuhyun.

"Ne.. Aku.. Aku anak teman Leeteuk ahjumma.." jawab Sungmin.

"Oh begitu… Kau dari Seoul?"

"Hmm.."

"Lalu untuk apa kemari? Bukankah kehidupan di Seoul menyenangkan?"

"Tidak bagiku.."

"Non-" Leeteuk menghentikan kalimatnya saat melihat Sungmin sedang bersama seseorang.

"Sungmin-ah… Sungmin-ah…" panggil Leeteuk.

Sungmin menoleh ke rumah Leeteuk dan melihat Leeteuk yang sedang mencarinya.

"Aku pergi dulu…" pamit Sungmin.

"Ah, hey! Siapa namamu?" tanya Sungmin sebelum ia benar-benar meninggalkan pekarangannya.

"Kyuhyun… Cho Kyuhyun…" jawab Kyuhyun.

"Oh…" gumam Sungmin lalu berjalan ke rumah Leeteuk yang sudah seperti rumahnya sendiri.

.

.

.

**TBC**

just need some reviews kkk~ :p

so, review please... GOMAWO buat yg sblmnya udh review, maaf gak bs bales satu-satu XD

see ya! ^^


	3. Chapter 3

그가을

**That Autumn**

**Casts :**

**Lee Sungmin**

**Cho Kyuhyun**

**Leeteuk**

**Zhoumi**

**Choi Siwon**

**And other casts**

**Rated : T**

**Disclaimer :**

**FF ini sepenuhnya milik author yg miskin ide.**

**All casts belong to God, their family, SMEnt & ELF**

**BUT,**

**I hope KyuMin is mine XD**

**Warning :**

**Gender Switch, OOC, typos, out of EYD, abal**

**No summary**

**KyuMin as always ^^  
**

* * *

**HAPPY READING ^0^**

**.**

**.**

**.**

Sungmin membuka matanya perlahan. Matahari pagi cukup menyilaukan matanya dan membuatnya terbangun. Sungmin mengucek matanya sebelum mendudukkan dirinya. Ia segera berdiri, melipat futonnya lalu keluar dari kamarnya untuk menemui Leeteuk.

"Pagi, ahjumma…" sapa Sungmin.

"Nona? Kau sudah bangun?" tanya Leeteuk. Sungmin hanya mengangguk.

"Ahjumma mau pergi?" tanya Sungmin.

"Ne.. Aku akan ke pasar sebentar, membeli beberapa sayur…"

"Boleh aku ikut?"

"Nona ingin ikut?"

Sungmin hanya mengangguk.

"Baiklah, tentu saja kau boleh ikut…"

"Tunggulah, aku mandi sebentar…"

Sungmin segera menuju kamar mandi untuk membasuh tubuhnya. Setelah beberapa saat Sungmin sudah siap dengan pakaiannya.

"Kajja!" kata Sungmin. Leeteuk pun tersenyum lalu mengangguk.

Setelah berjalan cukup lama, akhirnya mereka sampai pada pasar yang letaknya ada di pusat kota. Sungmin terus mengikuti Leeteuk yang terus berpindah dari pedagang satu ke pedagang lainnya.

"Ya! Kenapa mahal sekali? Biasanya aku membeli hanya 3000 won…" kata Leeteuk.

"Harganya memang sedang naik…" kata pedagang itu tak mau kalah.

"Untuk memasak satu porsi sup saja tidak cukup ini, kenapa sangat mahal? Kau terlalu tinggi mematok harga.."

"Ya! Kalau kau tidak mau membelinya, ya sudah nyonya…"

Sungmin tertawa geli melihat Leeteuk yang berdebat dengan pedagang itu. Ia tidak pernah memperhitungkan berapa harga sayuran ketika ia masih hidup di Seoul. Ia baru tahu, untuk mendapatkan seikat sayuran harus melalui perdebatan harga yang cukup alot.

"Ahjumma… Ini, belilah secukupnya…" kata Sungmin sambil menyerahkan beberapa lembar uang.

"Ya, nona! Kau tidak perlu mengeluarkan uangmu…" kata Leeteuk sambil menolak uang Sungmin.

"Ya sudah, aku beli seikat saja… Ini uangnya…" kata Leeteuk lalu segera mengajak Sungmin pergi.

"Ahjumma… Apa kau juga seperti itu saat membeli sayur di Seoul?" tanya Sungmin di tengah perjalanan.

"Ne… Kalau tidak kau bisa rugi, nona… Dan sisanya kubelikan buah-buahan dan sayuran lain…" jawab Leeteuk.

.

.

.

Kring.. Kring…

Sungmin menoleh ke arah bunyi bel sepeda itu. Beberapa meter di depannya ada Kyuhyun yang sedang berdiri membawa sepedanya. Sungmin segera pamit ke Leeteuk dan memakai sepatunya.

"Sedang apa kau?" tanya Sungmin saat sudah di depan Kyuhyun.

"Aku tidak mungkin meninggalkanmu saat melihatmu juga akan pergi sekolah, apalagi kita satu sekolah dan rumah kita bersebelahan… Aku masih punya kepedulian dengan orang lain.." jawab Kyuhyun.

"Kepedulian?"

"Ne… Ayo naik…" kata Kyuhyun.

"Mwo?"

"Ah, kau tidak pernah naik sepeda ya? Kau selalu naik taxi saat di Seoul?"

"Mwo?"

"Benar kan?"

Sungmin hanya melirik Kyuhyun lalu pergi mendahului namja itu.

.

"Pagi Sungmin-ah… Apa kau tidur nyenyak?" tanya Zhoumi begitu mendapati Sungmin sudah ada di kelas.

"Eoh…" jawab Sungmin singkat tanpa menoleh dari bukunya. Zhoumi sedikit menelan ludahnya mendengar jawaban Sungmin yang begitu singkat.

"Baguslah… Nado…" kata Zhoumi tapi Sungmin tidak menanggapinya.

"Eehh, kalau begitu aku kembali ke kursiku saja…" kata Zhoumi lagi.

"Ne.."

Zhoumi kembali ke kursinya di sebelah Kyuhyun.

"Kau dengar? Sungmin benar-benar yeoja yang dingin…" kata Zhoumi.

"Lalu?"

"Aiisshhh, sepertinya dia tidak tertarik padaku ya, Kyu?" tanya Zhoumi sambil merebahkan kepalanya di atas meja. Kyuhyun menepuk pundak Zhoumi.

"Seharusnya kau sadar sedari dulu…" kata Kyuhyun setengah mengejek.

"Sialan kau.. Aku akan kembali pada Mochi-ku saja…" kata Zhoumi lalu memejamkan matanya.

Kyuhyun melihat ke arah Sungmin yang masih membaca bukunya. Kyuhyun tersenyum sekilas.

'Kau memang cantik, tapi sedingin itukah sikapmu, Min?' kata Kyuhyun dalam hati.

Pletak!

"Ah!" pekik Kyuhyun.

"Apa yang kau pikirkan?" tanya Sungmin- yeoja yang memukul kepala Kyuhyun.

"Mwo? Ah, aniyo…" jawab Kyuhyun.

"Jangan memandangiku seperti itu… Aku bukan objek pemandangan.." kata Sungmin lalu meninggalkan meja Kyuhyun.

"Ya! Apa yang kau lakukan?" tanya Zhoumi yang melihat kejadian terpukulnya Kyuhyun.

"Mwo? Aniyo…" jawab Kyuhyun.

.

.

.

"Nona Lee… Bisa bantu aku?" tanya Leeteuk.

"Ne ahjumma…"

"Tolong bantu aku bawa makanan ini ke rumah Jaejoong…" jawab Leeteuk. Sungmin hanya mengangguk lalu mengikuti Leeteuk ke rumah Jaejoong.

Sreekkk

"Oh, Teukie? Sungmin-ah?"

"Aigoo, kenapa kau yang bukakan pintu?" tanya Leeteuk khawatir.

"Gwaenchana… Kyuhyun sedang membeli obat… Ayo masuklah.." kata Jaejoong.

"Eomma… Oh, Leeteuk ahjumma, Sungmin-ssi, Annyeong…" kata Kyuhyun yang baru saja masuk ke rumahnya tak lama setelah Leeteuk dan Sungmin masuk.

"Ne, annyeong…" balas Leeteuk.

"Eomma, ini obatnya… Cepat diminum dan istirahat…" kata Kyuhyun.

"Arraseo…" jawab Jaejoong.

"Ayo kubantu ke kamarmu…" kata Leeteuk. Leeteuk pun membantu Jaejoong ke kamarnya, sedangkan Kyuhyun membereskan makanan yang baru saja dimakan Jaejoong.

Sungmin hanya berdiam diri di ruang tengah rumah Jaejoong. Ia tidak tahu apa yang harus dilakukannya.

"Kenapa diam saja?"

"Mwo?"

"Cepat kemari! Bantu aku mencuci piring…" kata Kyuhyun. dengan ragu-ragu Sungmin pun menghampiri Kyuhyun.

"Duduklah…" kata Kyuhyun mempersilakan Sungmin duduk di bangku kecil.

Sungmin mengikuti perintah Kyuhyun. Tapi yeoja itu hanya memandangi Kyuhyun yang sedang mencuci panci.

"Ya! Kenapa diam saja?" kata Kyuhyun.

Sungmin melirik Kyuhyun sekilas lalu memasukkan tangannya ke ember yang berisi air dingin, berniat membantu Kyuhyun.

"Aigoo!" pekik Sungmin.

"Kenapa?" tanya Kyuhyun.

"Aniyo… Airnya sangat dingin…" jawab Sungmin polos yang membuat Kyuhyun tertawa.

"Kenapa kau tertawa?" tanya Sungmin.

"Memangnya di Seoul tidak ada air sedingin ini?"

"Aku tidak pernah menyentuh air dingin kecuali saat musim panas…"

"Dan aku yakin kau tidak bisa mencuci piring… Benar kan?"

Sungmin pun memberikan _death glare_ pada Kyuhyun.

"Sudahlah, masuk saja… Disini dingin, kau bisa flu…" kata Kyuhyun.

"Ya! Siapa yang menyuruhku kemari?"

"Memangnya kau bisa membantuku? Aku menyuruhmu membantuku, bukan memandangiku, aku bukan objek pemandangan…"

Sungmin hanya menghela napasnya lalu masuk ke dalam rumah.

"Ahjumma, aku pulang duluan…" kata Sungmin sebelum meninggalkan rumah Jaejoong.

.

.

.

Sudah satu bulan semenjak kedatangan Sungmin di Jongeup. Kehidupannya berubah. Ia hanya rakyat biasa sekarang. Yeoja itu tidak lagi tinggal di rumah mewah dengan berbagai perabotan mahal dan beberapa pelayan, tidak lagi bersekolah di sekolah terbaik di Korea, tidak lagi pernah berdebat dengan sepupunya Taemin, dan tidak lagi harus duduk sendiri dalam gelap, menunggu kepulangan oppa tercintanya.

Satu daun maple jatuh sebagai tanda dimulainya musim gugur. Daun itu berwarna kuning kecoklatan. Sungmin mengambilnya.

**_-flasback-_**

"_Oppa… Aku suka daun ini… Cantik sekali saat musim gugur.. Apa nama daun ini?"_

"_Whoa, kau menyukainya? Hmm, namanya maple…"_

"_Mapel?"_

"_Maple, Sungmin-ah…"_

"_Ma…"_

"_Ple…"_

"_Aiishh, susah sekali… Daun musim gugur.."_

"_Hahaha… Ne, daun musim gugur… Sungmin-ah, kau tahu arti daub ini?"_

_Sungmin hanya menggeleng imut, tak mengerti._

"_Daun maple itu __menunjukkan kekuatan, kesederhanaan, kehangatan, keromantisan, dan kesetiaan.._"

**_-flashback end-_**

Ingatan itu muncul kembali. Seperti memutar sebuah film, pikiran Sungmin kembali memunculkan memorinya bersama Donghae saat ia berusia 7 tahun.

"Nona… Kau sedang apa?" tanya Leeteuk sambil merangkul Sungmin dengan lembut.

"Aniyo, ahjumma… Aku hanya teringat dengan Donghae oppa…" jawab Sungmin, Leeteuk menghela napasnya sekilas.

"Kau ingin mengunjunginya?"

"Molla… Aku tidak punya libur sampai akhir semester…"

"Aku bisa membuat ijin untuk nona kalau nona ingin mengunjungi makam tuan, nyonya dan tuan muda Lee…"

"Ani ahjumma… Aku tidak ingin mengunjunginya sekarang…"

"Baiklah… Kalau kau merindukan mereka, katakan padaku, ne?"

"Ne…" jawab Sungmin sambil tersenyum.

"Udara semakin dingin, kajja kita masuk…" ajak Leeteuk. Sungmin mengangguk lalu beranjak sambil menggenggam tangan Leeteuk.

.

.

.

"Ahjumma… Aku keluar sebentar, ne?"

"Mau kemana, nona?"

"Hanya duduk di bawah pohon maple…" jawab Sungmin sedikit berteriak.

Sungmin berlari kecil menuju pohon maple yang ada di pekarangan rumahnya. Dilihatnya bangku itu cukup penuh dengan daun-daun maple yang mulai gugur. Sungmin mengambil daun-daun itu lalu memasukkannya ke dalam saku bajunya.

Sungmin mendudukkan dirinya disana, sambil memejamkan matanya. Lalu ia mulai merebahkan badannya. Masih dengan mata terpejam, Sungmin mulai tersenyum mengingat setiap momen yang pernah ia lalui bersama kedua orang tuanya dan oppanya.

"Oppa, abeoji, eomma, apa kalian bahagia disana?" gumam Sungmin.

Dari kejauhan seorang namja terus memperhatikan yeoja itu. Setelah beberapa saat memperhatikannya, namja itu pun mendekat lalu ikut merebahkan tubuhnya di samping yeoja itu.

"Oppa, aku mengambil banyak daun maple, apa kau mau?" tanya Sungmin lagi. Ia tidak menyadari kini ada seorang namja di sampingnya. Namja itu menoleh ke arah Sungmin.

"Oppa, mianhae aku meninggalkan hadiah pohon maple yang kau berikan waktu itu… Mianhae, oppa…"

Namja itu tetap memperhatikan Sungmin. Memperhatikan yeoja itu bergumam sendiri. Tetap membiarkan Sungmin bergumam tentang hal yang tidak dimengerti namja itu.

"Oppa, kau ingat? Suatu hari nanti…." Sungmin memutus kalimatnya. Namja itu terus memperhatikan Sungmin, berharap Sungmin akan melanjutkan kalimatnya. Namun justru setetes air mata yang jatuh dari sudut matanya.

'Sungmin menangis?' batin namja itu.

"Mianhae, oppa… Aku bukan dongsaeng yang baik… Mianhae…"

Namja itu masih betah berada di sisi Sungmin. Hingga akhirnya namja itu tahu Sungmin tertidur. Namja itu mendudukkan dirinya. Ia melihat Sungmin yang tertidur sambil menggenggam setangkai daun maple. Namja itu tersenyum, membenarkan letak poni Sungmin lalu meninggalkan Sungmin.

.

.

.

Tok… Tok.. Tok…

"Ne…" kata Leeteuk.

"Oh, Kyuhyun-ah? Ada apa?" tanya Leeteuk begitu membuka pintu rumahnya.

"Ne, ahjumma… Apa Sungmin ada?" tanya Kyuhyun.

"Ne… No eeh, dia sedang ada di kamar… Masuklah, biar ku-"

"Ah, tidak perlu ahjumma, Sungmin sudah keluar dari kamarnya…" potong Kyuhyun sambil melambaikan tangannya ke arah Sungmin. Leeteuk pun menoleh dan mendapati Sungmin yang sedang melihat ke arahnya.

"Mencariku?" tanya Sungmin tanpa mendekat.

"Ne! Kau sibuk?" tanya Kyuhyun.

"Hanya sedang mengerjakan tugas… Ada apa?"

Kyuhyun masuk dan langsung meraih tangan Sungmin.

"Temani aku, ne?" kata Kyuhyun sambil menarik Sungmin keluar.

"Ya! Lepaskan!" kata Sungmin.

"Eh, Kyuhyun-ah, kalian mau kemana?" tanya Leeteuk, menghentikan langkah Kyuhyun.

"Eomma menyuruhku ke pasar dan aku ingin mengajak Sungmin… Boleh kan, ahjumma?" tanya Kyuhyun.

"Oh, eh… Ya itu terserah Sungmin, aku tidak akan melarangnya…" jawab Leeteuk.

"Ya, ahjumma! Shireo~ Lepaskan aku…" berontak Sungmin.

"Shireo… Kau tidak akan menyesal… Kajja! Ahjumma, kami berangkat…" kata Kyuhyun.

"Oh, n-ne… Jalga…" kata Leeteuk setengah berteriak.

"Ya! Lepaskan aku!" kata Sungmin setengah berteriak. Tapi Kyuhyun tidak menanggapinya.

Setelah beberapa menit Kyuhyun menghentikan langkahnya. Ia membalikkan badannya menghadap Sungmin lalu melepaskan genggaman tangannya pada Sungmin.

"Mianhae…" kata Kyuhyun sambil tersenyum tak berdosa. Sungmin hanya melirik tajam ke arah Kyuhyun.

"Kajja!" kata Kyuhyun sambil mengulurkan tangannya pada Sungmin.

"Mwo?"

"Aku tidak akan mencengkerammu lagi… Pasar sudah dekat dan pasti sangat ramai karena ini hari minggu, aku hanya tidak ingin kau hilang…" kata Kyuhyun.

Sungmin menatap Kyuhyun tak mengerti. Kyuhyun hanya menggidikkan kedua bahunya. Sungmin menghela napasnya lalu menaruh tangan mungilnya di telapak tangan Kyuhyun. Kyuhyun tersenyum puas.

"Kajja!" kata Kyuhyun lalu berjalan sambil menggandeng tangan Sungmin.

**Sungmin POV**

Mwo?

Namja ini benar-benar menggenggam tanganku dengan lembut. Tidak seperti sebelumnya, ia bukan menggenggam, tapi mencengkeram tanganku! Apa dia tidak lihat tanganku yang memerah karena perbuatannya?

Namja ini membawaku dari pedagang satu ke pedagang lainnya. Tidak kusangka namja ini bisa berbelanja layaknya ibu-ibu rumah tangga. Belanjaannya juga sudah cukup banyak, tapi kenapa ia belum membawaku pulang juga? Apa masih ada sesuatu yang ia cari?

"Kyuhyun-ssi…" panggilku pelan. Aku terlalu malu untuk memanggil namanya.

"Kyuhyun-ssi…" panggilku lagi, tapi ia belum juga menoleh.

"Kyuhyun-ssi…" panggilku lebih keras lagi.

"Kau memanggilku?" tanyanya sambil menoleh ke arahku.

"Kau pikir ada orang lain yang kukenal selain kau?"

Kyuhyun hanya menyeringai tidak jelas.

"Kyuhyun-ssi, apa masih ada yang belum dibeli?" tanyaku memberanikan diri.

"Ne.." jawabnya singkat. Aku hanya mengangguk-angguk.

"Apa aku bisa membantumu? Mungkin membawa sedikit belanjaanmu…" kataku lagi setelah beberapa saat. Kyuhyun tidak segera menjawab.

"Ne… Kau duduklah disini sebentar, arraseo?" kata Kyuhyun lalu meninggalkanku di sebuah bangku panjang tidak jauh dari pasar.

Aku hendak memberontak tapi Kyuhyun sudah hilang lebih dulu ditelah gerombolan orang yang memenuhi pasar. Aku melihat belanjaan yang dibawa Kyuhyun. Namja itu membeli bahan-bahan makanan.

"Ckckck. Seperti ibu rumah tangga saja.." gumamku pelan. Aku melihat ke sekeliling. Benar katanya, pasar memang sedang ramai.

"Sungmin-ah!"

Aku mengangkat kepalaku dan mendapati Kyuhyun yang sedang berlari ke arahku. Ia mengatur napasnya sebentar saat sampai di depanku.

"Apa aku terlalu lama?" tanyanya.

"Ani…" jawabku sambil menggeleng.

"Syukurlah… Ini…" kata Kyuhyun sambil menyerahkan sebuah kotak berwarna orange padaku. Aku mengambilnya lalu membukanya.

"Apa in-" pertanyaanku terhenti saat melihat isi kotak itu.

"Kyuhyun-ssi, ini…"

"Ne… Miniatur pohon maple…" lanjut Kyuhyun.

Aku menatap Kyuhyun tak percaya. Darimana ia tahu aku suka pohon maple?

"Kajja, kita pulang… Aku sudah lelah…" kata Kyuhyun lalu membawa semua belanjaannya. Salah satu tangannya ia biarkan bebas untuk menggandeng tanganku.

Aku tetap berjalan agak di belakangnya. Pertanyaan yang sama masih memenuhi pikiranku. Darimana namja ini tahu aku suka pohon maple? Haruskah aku bertanya?

"Eh, Kyuhyun-ssi…"

"Ne…" jawabnya sambil menoleh ke arahku. Aku menatap matanya sejenak saat mata kami bertemu.

"Aniyo…" jawabku.

Kyuhyun hanya tersenyum lalu kembali fokus pada jalanan yang kami lewati.

'Oppa, kau masih ingat? Kata-katamu… Apakah akan menjadi kenyataan?' batinku.

.

.

.

**TBC**

**.**

**.**

**.**

Mian baru update hehehe xD

just info, next chapt mungkin akan lama lg updatenya dikarenakan kegiatan saya yg lg padet"nya T_T

oya, yg punya unek" ato apapun bisa lho mention ke twitter saya ( evil_ming) kekeke~

smua kritik & saran akan saya terima dg baik, but NO BASH yap ;)

finally, REVIEW please :D

oh ya, BIG THANKS buat yg udh review, maap gak bs bales satu" :p pai pai~


	4. Chapter 4

그가을

**That Autumn**

**Casts :**

**Lee Sungmin**

**Cho Kyuhyun**

**Leeteuk**

**Zhoumi**

**Choi Siwon**

**And other casts**

**Rated : T**

**Disclaimer :**

**FF ini sepenuhnya milik author yg miskin ide.**

**All casts belong to God, their family, SMEnt & ELF**

**BUT,**

**I hope KyuMin is mine XD**

**Warning :**

**Gender Switch, OOC, typos, out of EYD, abal**

**No summary**

**KyuMin as always ^^**

**.**

**.**

**HAPPY READING ^0^**

**.**

**.**

**.**

Sungmin terus memandangi benda yang ada di hadapannya sekarang. Sesekali yeoja itu memainkan daun-daun plastik yang menempel pada benda itu. Yeoja itu menghela napasnya lalu mendekat ke jendela kamarnya dan membuka jendela itu.

Wusshh

Beberapa helai rambut yeoja itu terbang terkena hembusan angin musim gugur. Sungmin berdiam diri disana, hanya menatap pohon maple di pekarangan rumahnya yang terus menggugurkan daunnya.

"Nona…"

Panggilan Leeteuk sedikit membuat Sungmin terkesiap dari lamunannya. Ia segera menuju shoji kamarnya lalu membukanya untuk Leeteuk.

"Nona belum tidur?" tanya Leeteuk.

"Belum.." jawab Sungmin.

"Wae? Nona tidak bisa tidur?"

"Ani… Hanya belum mengantuk saja…"

"Tapi nona besok harus sekolah… Tidurlah, nona…"

"Hmm.." balas Sungmin sambil mengangguk.

"Aigooo… Nona, kenapa kau membuka jendela kamarmu? Kau bisa terkena flu… Kau kan sangat mudah terkena flu…" kata Leeteuk sambil menutup jendela kamar Sungmin yang belum sempat ditutup.

"Ahjumma…" panggil Sungmin.

"Temani aku tidur… Ne?" lanjut Sungmin. Leeteuk menatap Sungmin dengan heran.

"Terjadi sesuatu padamu, nona?" tanya Leeteuk.

"Ani… Tidak bolehkah aku memintamu untuk tidur bersamaku?"

"Baiklah…" kata Leeteuk sambil tersenyum.

Mereka pun segera mempersiapkan futon untuk tidur bersama. Setelah siap, mereka segera merebahkan diri mereka di lantai beralaskan futon itu.

"Ahjumma…" panggil Sungmin lagi.

"Ne…"

"Ahjumma sudah tidur?" tanya Sungmin.

"Belum… Ada apa, nona?"

"Eeehhh…"

Sungmin sedikit ragu untuk menanyakan apa yang ada di pikirannya.

"Apa ahjumma tahu apa yang Kyuhyun sukai?" tanya Sungmin dengan suara selirih mungkin.

"Mwo?"

"Ah, aniyo…"

"Nona tertarik pada Kyuhyun?" tanya Leeteuk sambil merubah posisinya menghadap Sungmin.

"Ah, ani… Hanya saja… Tadi ia membelikan miniatur pohon maple, kurasa aku harus berterima kasih padanya…" jawab Sungmin.

"Tentu saja kau harus berterima kasih… Hmm, aku tidak tahu apa yang Kyuhyun sukai… Tapi mungkin kau bisa membawakannya bekal untuk makan siang besok…"

"Mwo? Bekal?"

"Ne… Bukankah nona ingin berterima kasih padanya?"

"Ne… Tapi… Haruskah aku membuatnya sendiri?"

"Haha… Ani, aku yang akan membuatnya, nona tinggal membawanya saja…"

"Fiuh, syukurlah… Baiklah, aku akan membawa bekal untuknya besok…"

"Ne… Sekarang nona harus tidur…" kata Leeteuk sambil menaikkan selimut Sungmin sampai sebatas dadanya. Sungmin hanya mengangguk.

"Jaljayo, nona…" kata Leeteuk.

"Ne…"

.

.

.

Bel istirahat adalah saat-saat yang paling ditunggu oleh setiap siswa. Setelah kira-kira menghabiskan waktu hampir 3 jam di kelas, mereka mendapat kesempatan untuk mendinginkan otak mereka.

Sungmin masih duduk di bangkunya, sesekali melirik ke bangku seberang tempat Kyuhyun dan Zhoumi. Yeoja itu masih ragu untuk memberikan bekal untuk Kyuhyun.

"Zhoumi-ya!"

"Oh, Mochi?"

Yeoja yang memanggil Zhoumi itu tersenyum lalu mendekat ke arah Zhoumi dan Kyuhyun, sedangkan Sungmin hanya memperhatikan mereka.

"Aigoo… Kapan kau kembali? Kenapa tidak memberitahuku?" tanya Zhoumi sambil mengacak rambut yeoja itu.

"Mian… Aku kembali 2 hari yang lalu, ini hari pertamaku kembali ke sekolah…"

"Kau sudah merasa lebih baik, Mochi?" tanya Kyuhyun.

"Ne… Ah, aku membawa bekal… Ayo kita makan bersama…" kata yeoja itu.

"Oh, tentu saja… Kajja!" kata Zhoumi lalu mereka pun bangkit. Kyuhyun menghentikan aksinya, lalu melihat ke arah Sungmin yang sedang memperhatikan mereka.

"Sungmin-ah! Apa kau mau ikut makan bersama?" tanya Kyuhyun.

"Oh? Bolehkah?" tanya Sungmin.

"Hmm, tentu saja kalau kau mau.." jawab Kyuhyun sambil mengangguk.

"Baiklah..." kata Sungmin lalu mengeluarkan kotak bekalnya dari laci mejanya dan mengikuti ketiga orang itu.

Sesampainya di atap sekolah, mereka memilih tempat yang nyaman. Dengan pancaran sinar matahari yang cukup, menjadikan tempat mereka sangat nyaman dan hangat.

"Kau membawa bekal?" tanya Kyuhyun pada Sungmin.

"Ne.. Leeteuk ahjumma membawakannya untukku…" jawab Sungmin.

"Annyeong haseyo, Henly imnida, panggil saja Mochi… Kau teman baru Zhoumi dan Kyuhyun?" kata Mochi– yeoja yang sejak tadi bersama Kyuhyun dan Zhoumi.

"Annyeong haseyo, Lee Sungmin imnida…" balas Sungmin.

"Ayo kita berteman!" kata Mochi sambil mengulurkan tangannya dan tersenyum ramah. Sungmin menjabat tangan Mochi sambil tersenyum kaku.

"Ayo kita makan…" kata Kyuhyun.

"Ne!" jawab yang lainnya kecuali Sungmin.

"Sungmin-ah, Mochi ini sahabat kami sejak kecil… 2 bulan lalu ia pergi ke Seoul…" kata Zhoumi sambil menyantap makan siangnya.

"Ne… Aku memiliki penyakit dan akhirnya 2 bulan yang lalu aku melakukan operasi di Seoul… Kau murid baru disini? Darimana asalmu?" tanya Mochi.

"Ne… Aku dari Seoul…" jawab Sungmin.

"Whoa, lalu kenapa kau kemari?" tanya Mochi.

"Aniyo… Aku tidak suka kehidupan Seoul…"

"Wae?"

"Tidak ada alasan khusus…"

"Hmm… Ah, Sungmin-ah, sebelumnya kau bersekolah dimana? Ada banyak sekolah bagus bukan di Seoul?"

"Hanya SMA di pinggiran kota…"

"Aisshh, kau malu mengatakan nama sekolahmu? Haha… Gwaenchanha... Aku yakin sekolahmu sebelumnya lebih bagus daripada sekolah kami…"

"Ya, Mochi! Kau ini cerewet sekali… Makanlah dulu…" interupsi Kyuhyun. Mochi hanya mempoutkan bibirnya tanda tak suka interupsi Kyuhyun.

"Arasseo…" kata Mochi lalu melanjutkan makannya.

Selesai makan, bel tanda masuk pun kembali terdengar di seluruh sudut sekolah. Kyuhyun, Zhoumi, Mochi, dan Sungmin segera beranjak dari tempat mereka.

.

"Sungmin-ah, hati-hati di jalan!" teriak Mochi saat dirinya sudah berada di boncengan sepeda Zhoumi.

Sungmin hanya mengangguk kaku sambil melambaikan tangannya dengan kaku pula.

"Kajja!" kata Kyuhyun sambil mendahului Sungmin.

Sungmin berjalan di belakang Kyuhyun yang menuntun sepedanya. Yeoja itu menatap punggung tegap namja di depannya. Mengingatkannya pada Donghae dan juga Siwon yang dulu sering bersama dengannya.

"Ya! Kenapa berjalan di belakangku?" kata Kyuhyun.

Sungmin tidak menanggapinya, ia hanya mempercepat langkahnya agar bisa sejajar dengan Kyuhyun lalu mereka jalan berdampingan.

"Kyuhyun-ah, gomawo…" kata Sungmin.

"Mwo?"

"Gomawo… Untuk miniatur pohon maple yang kau berikan…"

"Ah, kau menyukainya?"

"Hmm."

"Bisakah kita duduk disana dulu?" tanya Sungmin.

"Wae?"

Sungmin tidak menanggapinya, ia mendahului Kyuhyun ke arah tumpukan jerami kering yang memenuhi padang itu. Kyuhyun pun mengikuti yeoja itu.

"Ya! Tunggu…" kata Kyuhyun.

"Duduklah disini…" lanjut Kyuhyun setelah melepas jas seragamnya untuk menjadikannya alas duduk Sungmin.

Sungmin tersenyum lalu duduk di atas jas seragam Kyuhyun. Yeoja itu membuka tasnya dan mengeluarkan sebuah kotak bekal.

"Apa ini?" tanya Kyuhyun penasaran.

"Kimbap…" jawab Sungmin sambil menyodorkan kotak bekalnya pada Kyuhyun.

"Kau yang membuatnya?" tanya Kyuhyun setelah sempat tertawa sekilas sebelumnya.

"Hmm." jawab Sungmin sambil mengangguk.

Kyuhyun mengambil satu kimbap itu lalu memakannya.

"Bagimana rasanya?" tanya Sungmin.

"Hmm… Enak… Leeteuk ahjumma membantumu?" tanya Kyuhyun.

"Ani…"

"Jinjja?"

Sungmin hanya menatap Kyuhyun tajam tanda tak suka. Meskipun tidak pintar memasak, setidaknya ia dulu sering membuat kimbap untuk Donghae.

"Hanya itu yang bisa kubuat sebagai ucapan terima kasihku…" kata Sungmin.

"Baiklah… Ini juga tidak buruk…"

.

.

.

Angin musim gugur yang dingin terus bertiup. Namun ada kehangatan yang dirasakan seorang yeoja. Tidak seperti tahun sebelumnya, angin itu terasa sangat dingin baginya. Tanpa orang tua, tanpa oppa tercintanya, semua terasa lebih dingin. Tidak ada kehangatan yang dirasakannya.

"Nona, ada Kyuhyun dan teman-temanmu di depan…" kata Leeteuk begitu masuk kamar Sungmin.

"Teman-teman?"

"Ne… Aku senang nona punya banyak teman disini… Kajja, kita keluar.."

Sungmin hanya mengangguk kaku lalu mengikuti Leeteuk keluar.

"Annyeong, Sungmin-ah!" sapa Mochi dengan tawa riangnya. Sungmin hanya tersenyum kaku menanggapinya.

"Kita ingin jalan-jalan… Kau mau ikut?" tanya Zhoumi.

"Ne?"

"Pergilah nona, tidak baik jika kau hanya di rumah saja…" bisik Leeteuk.

"Ayolah, Sungmin-ah… Kau tidak ingin pergi bersama kami?" tanya Mochi.

"Oh, ne… Tunggulah sebentar, aku ganti baju dulu…" kata Sungmin.

"Ah, baiklah… Jangan lupa pakai pakaian hangatmu!" kata Mochi senang.

Setelah beberapa saat Sungmin keluar dengan pakaian yang akan cukup menghangatkan badannya.

"Whoa, Sungmin-ah… Kau cantik sekali… Kau terlihat lebih manis dengan pakaianmu…" puji Mochi.

"Gomawoyo…" balas Sungmin.

"Kajja!" kata Zhoumi.

"Ahjumma, kami pamit… Kami pergi dulu…" kata Kyuhyun diikuti yang lain.

"Ne… Hati-hati di jalan, ne?" balas Leeteuk.

"Ne!"

Keempat remaja itu pun pergi meninggalkan rumah Leeteuk. Mochi dan Sungmin berjalan diapit Kyuhyun dan Zhoumi. Sebagai namja, mereka harus melindungi kedua yeoja itu. Sepanjang perjalanan Mochi selalu bercerita tentang apapun yang ada di kepalanya.

"Sungmin-ah, apa kau pernah pergi ke pasar sebelumnya?" tanya Mochi.

"Ne…"

"Jinjja? Apa yang kau beli? Ini bahkan pertama kalinya aku kembali pergi ke pasar sejak 3 tahun yang lalu…"

"Waktu itu aku menemani Leeteuk ahjumma membeli sayur-sayuran, lalu aku juga pernah menemani Kyuhyun…"

"Mwo? Jinjja? Kyuhyun pergi ke pasar? Benarkah, Kyu?"

"Aisshh, kau ini cerewet sekali, Mochi… Memang kenapa kalau aku pergi ke pasar?" balas Kyuhyun.

"Hahaha… Pasti itu pertama kalinya kau ke pasar…" kata Mochi.

"Sudahlah, kalian ini… Oh ya, kata eomma di dekat pasar sedang ada pameran tahunan… Bagaimana kalau kita pergi kesana?" tawar Zhoumi.

"Jeongmal? Kajja!" kata Mochi lalu menggandeng tangan Sungmin dan berlari mendahului Kyuhyun dan Zhoumi.

"Ya! Kalian namja kenapa lama sekali?" teriak Mochi, mengingat jaraknya yang kini cukup jauh dengan kedua namja itu.

"Kyuhyun-ah, Zhoumi-ya, ppalli…" kata Sungmin setengah berteriak juga.

"Whoa, akhirnya kau bersuara juga, Sungmin-ah…" kata Mochi bahagia. Sungmin hanya tersenyum menanggapinya.

"Ya! Tidak bisakah kalian berjalan dengan santai saja?" protes Zhoumi.

"Ani! Kalian dengar teriakan Sungmin tadi?" tanya Mochi.

"Tentu saja... Suara kalian sangat berisik…" jawab Kyuhyun.

"Kajja!" kata Mochi lalu menggandeng tangan Sungmin dan Zhoumi.

Keempat remaja itu pun akhirnya pergi ke pameran yang memang diadakan tiap tahun. Karena ini hari pertama dibukanya pameran jadi belum terlalu banyak pengunjung yang mengunjungi pameran itu.

"Ah, yeppo~" kata Mochi sambil menghampiri stan yang menjual miniatur berbagai tanaman.

"Sungmin-ah, miniatur ini sangat indah bukan?" tanya Mochi sambil memperlihatkan sebuah miniature pohon maple.

"Ne…" jawab Sungmin sambil tersenyum.

"Apa kau mau? Ayo kita beli yang sama…"

"Ah mianhae, Mochi-ya… Aku sudah memilikinya…"

"Jinjja? Ah, sayang sekali… Baiklah aku juga akan membelinya supaya miniature maple milikmu punya teman…" kata Mochi dengan senyum riangnya.

"Ahjussi, aku mau beli miniature ini…" lanjut Mochi.

"Ne…"

"Kamsahamnida, ahjussi…" kata Mochi lalu mengajak ketiga temannya untuk pergi ke stan lain. Mereka berjalan dari satu stan ke stan lainnya. Kadang berhenti di salah satu stan, meskipun hanya sekedar melihat-lihat.

"Ah, Mochi-ya…" kata Sungmin saat Mochi memercikkan air yang ada di salah satu stan. Tak mau kalah, Sungmin pun gantian memercikkan air pada Mochi.

"Ya, Sungmin-ah, kau terlalu banyak mengambil air… Bajuku bisa basah semua…" protes Mochi. Sungmin hanya tertawa puas mendengar protes Mochi.

"Ya! Kalian bisa mengenai orang lain!" peringat Kyuhyun. bukannya mendengarkan Kyuhyun, Mochi justru memercikkan air pada Kyuhyun dan Zhoumi.

"Aiisshh, yeoja ini mengajak perang, eoh?" gumam Zhoumi.

Akhirnya mereka berempat pun saling memercikkan air satu sama lain. Tidak peduli dengan orang-orang di sekitar mereka yang mungkin juga terkena cipratan air mereka.

"Ya! Kalian pikir air ini untuk main-main?" teriak seorang ahjussi yang merupakan pemilik stan itu. Mereka berempat pun segera melarikan diri mereka sambil tertawa bersama.

.

Hari pun semakin sore. Kedua pasang remaja itu kini tengah dalam perjalanan pulang.

"Sungmin-ah, kau senang?" tanya Mochi.

"Ne… Gomawo Mochi-ya, Zhoumi-ya, Kyuhyun-ah…" kata Sungmin sambil tersenyum.

"Cheonmaneyo, Sungmin-ah…" balas Mochi.

"Sungmin-ah, sering-seringlah tersenyum… Kau cantik saat tersenyum…" kata Zhoumi.

"Ya ya ya, Zhoumi-ya!" tegur Kyuhyun.

"Hahaha… Kau cemburu, eoh?" goda Zhoumi yang langsung mendapat lirikan tajam dari Kyuhyun.

"Baiklah kita harus berpisah disini… Sampai bertemu besok, Sungmin-ah, Kyuhyun-ah.." kata Mochi.

"Ne…" jawab Sungmin dan Kyuhyun lalu melambaikan tangan mereka pada Mochi dan Zhoumi. Sungmin tertawa kecil saat melihat kejahilan Zhoumi yang menggelitikki Mochi.

"Apa kau senang hari ini?" tanya Kyuhyun saat berbalik menuju jalan ke rumahnya.

"Ne…" jawab Sungmin singkat.

Selama beberapa menit mereka hanya berjalan dalam diam.

"Kyuhyun-ah, apa Mochi memang secerewet itu?" tanya Sungmin.

"Mwo? Hahaha.. Ne… Apalagi dia mendapat teman yeoja baru, dia sangat senang berteman denganmu…"

"Jinjja?"

"Ne…"

"Mochi adalah teman yeoja pertamaku…" kata Sungmin.

"Jinjja?"

Sungmin tersenyum hambar.

"Ne..."

"Sebelumnya kau tidak memiliki teman yeoja?" tanya Kyuhyun memastikan.

"Ani… Bahkan dengan sepupuku saja aku tidak akur…" jawab Sungmin.

"Waeyo?"

"Aniyo… Tidak ada alasan khusus selain karena sikapku…"

"Tapi Sungmin-ah… Ehhmmm, benar kata Zhoumi, kau cantik saat tersenyum…" kata Kyuhyun.

"Mwo?"

"Ah, aniyo…"

Sungmin tersenyum sekilas.

"Gomawo…" kata Sungmin sambil tersenyum tulus yang dibalas dengan senyuman tulus juga dari Kyuhyun.

Tidak ada perbincangan lagi setelah itu. Mereka berjalan dalam diam. Sesekali saling memandang wajah satu sama lain sambil tersenyum.

"Nona…"

"Pengacara Choi?"

.

.

.

**TBC**

**.**

**.**

pertama-tama saya mau meminta maaf sedalam-dalamnya atas keterlambatan update chapter ini u,u *bow bow bow*

mian ngebuat readers nungguin lama ni chapter, mianhae... gomawo jg yg udh setia menunggu (?) & yg udah review... jeongmal gomawo, maaf gak bs bales satu-satu ^^v

cus deh yg udh baca, mohon review se-ikhlasnya yaaa xD

but still, NO BASH, arachi? :D

gomawo~ paiii :D


	5. Chapter 5

그가을

**That Autumn**

**Casts :**

**Lee Sungmin**

**Cho Kyuhyun**

**Leeteuk**

**Zhoumi**

**Henry (Henly as Mochi)**

**Choi Siwon**

**And other casts**

**Rated : T**

**Disclaimer : FF ini sepenuhnya milik author yg miskin ide. All casts belong to God, their family, SMEnt & ELF. BUT, I hope KyuMin is mine XD**

**Warning : Gender Switch, OOC, typos, out of EYD, abal, no summary KyuMin as always ^^**

**HAPPY READING ^0^**

.

.

Sepasang namja dan yeoja itu terus berjalan menuju rumah mereka masing-masing. Udara yang mulai dingin membuat yeoja itu mengeratkan pakaiannya untuk mendapatkan kehangatan.

"Kau kedinginan?" tanya sang namja.

"Gwaenchanha…"

Namja itu melepas jaket yang melekat padanya, lalu menyerahkannya pada yeoja itu.

"Pakailah…" kata sang namja.

"Tidak perlu… Kau yang bisa kedinginan nanti…"

"Gwaenchanha… Aku pakai baju lengan panjang… Pakailah…" kata namja itu lagi lalu memakaikan jaketnya pada sang yeoja.

"Gomawo, Kyuhyun-ah…" kata yeoja itu sambil tersenyum. Namja itu– Kyuhyun hanya tersenyum.

Sebuah mobil mengikuti mereka. Pengemudi mobil itu menepi dan memarkir mobilnya di pinggir jalan yang tidak besar itu. Ia kemudian keluar untuk memastikan bahwa yang berjalan di depannya adalah orang yang memang ia cari.

"Nona…" panggil orang itu. Si namja dan yeoja itu pun menengok ke sumber suara.

"Pengacara Choi?" kata yeoja itu tanpa sadar. Orang yang dipanggil pengacara itu langsung mendekati kedua orang itu.

"Akhirnya aku menemukanmu, nona… Aku sudah mencarimu kemana pun… Kau baik-baik saja kan Nona Lee Sungmin?" tanya pengacara itu.

"Ne.." jawab yeoja itu– Lee Sungmin. Pengacara Choi itu membungkukkan badannya sedikit saat melihat Kyuhyun.

"Annyeong haseyo, Choi Siwon imnida… Aku–"

"Kita harus segera pulang…" potong Sungmin.

"Oh ne, nona… Ikutlah bersamaku…" tawar Siwon.

"Ani… Aku ingin jalan kaki…" kata Sungmin lalu berbalik dan mulai berjalan meninggalkan kedua namja itu. Kyuhyun segera menyusul Sungmin setelah sebelumnya pamit pada Siwon.

.

"Oh, nona… Kau sudah pulang?" tanya Leeteuk saat Sungmin masuk ke rumahnya. Tidak ada jawaban dari yeoja itu. Sungmin langsung beranjak ke kamarnya tanpa menjawab pertanyaan Leeteuk. Jangankan menjawab, menyapa saja tidak.

"Ahjumma…"

Leeteuk menoleh dan mendapati seorang namja tengah berada di ruang tamu rumahnya. Leeteuk tercekat melihat siapa namja itu.

"Pengacara Choi?"

"Ne, ahjumma…" jawab namja itu– Choi Siwon.

"Bagaimana bisa… Bagaimana bisa Pengacara Choi ada disini?" tanya Leeteuk saking terkejutnya.

"Ada seseorang yang memberi tahuku kampung halaman ahjumma dan kebetulan aku bertemu dengan Nona Lee di jalan…" jawab Siwon.

"Oh.. Oh begitu… Duduklah, Pengacara Choi… Kau pasti lelah…" kata Leeteuk mempersilakan Siwon duduk di ruang tamu tanpa kursi itu.

"Aku akan mengambil minuman untukmu sebentar…" kata Leeteuk lalu meninggalkan Siwon.

Tak berapa lama Leeteuk kembali membawa satu poci teh herbal dan dua cangkir untuknya dan Siwon. Leeteuk menuangkan teh herbal itu saat sudah sampai di depan Siwon.

"Gomawo, ahjumma…" kata Siwon lalu menyesap sedikit teh itu. Leeteuk hanya mengangguk.

"Desamu sangat nyaman, ahjumma… Penuh dengan kesan damai dan hangat…" kata Siwon.

"Ne…" balas Leeteuk.

"Pantas saja Nona Lee betah tinggal disini… Tidak terasa sudah lebih dari 2 bulan Nona Lee meninggalkan Seoul.."

"…"

"Ahjumma, kurasa Nona Lee tidak suka dengan kedatanganku…" kata Siwon lagi setelah diam beberapa saat.

"Ne? Ah, mungkin Nona Lee hanya terkejut…" kata Leeteuk, Siwon hanya tersenyum hambar menanggapinya.

.

"Nona…" panggil Leeteuk sambil mengetuk pintu kamar Sungmin.

Sreeekkk

"Ayo kita makan malam, aku sudah menyiapkan makanan untuk nona dan Pengacara Choi…" kata Leeteuk.

"Aku tidak lapar…"

"Tapi, nona, kau belum makan, bukan?"

"Aku tidak lapar… Masih banyak tugas yang harus kukerjakan, ahjumma makan saja dengan Pengacara Choi.." kata Sungmin lalu menutup shoji kamarnya. Leeteuk hanya bisa menghela napas pelan.

"Nona Lee tidak mau makan?"

Leeteuk menoleh dan mendapati Siwon sudah berdiri di belakangnya.

"N-ne, Pengacara Choi…" jawab Leeteuk.

"Ya sudah, tidak apa… Aku tahu Nona Lee tidak mau makan bersamaku…"

"Ani, Pengacara Choi.. Nafsu makan Nona Lee memang sedang turun akhir-akhir ini…" kata Leeteuk bohong. Lagi-lagi Siwon tersenyum hambar.

"Ahjumma, aku tahu Nona Lee tidak suka dengan kedatanganku kemari… Kajja, kita makan…" ajak Siwon.

"Ne, Pengacara Choi…"

**20.46**

Sungmin menghela napasnya. Semua tugas sekolahnya telah ia kerjakan, namun jam masih menunjukkan kurang dari jam 9 malam. Sungmin memandangi miniature pohon maple pemberian Kyuhyun. Ia memainkan daun-daun buatan itu. Pikirannya melayang ke waktu saat Kyuhyun memberikan miniature itu pada Sungmin. Sampai saat ini Sungmin masih penasaran darimana namja itu tahu pohon favoritnya.

Sungmin menghela napasnya lalu beranjak menuju jendela kamarnya. Angin musim gugur yang lembut memasuki kamar yeoja itu. Angin itu tidak sedingin angin sebelumnya. Sungmin pun memutuskan untuk keluar dari kamarnya menuju tempat yang selalu dikunjunginya saat ia kesepian.

Yeoja itu duduk di bangku bawah pohon maple pekarangan rumahnya dan Kyuhyun. Sungmin menoleh ke arah kamar Kyuhyun. Kamar namja itu masih terang, membuat Sungmin meyimpulkan bahwa namja itu masih terjaga. Sungmin mendongak ke atas dan mendapati satu tangkai daun maple jatuh mengenai hidungnya.

"Nona…"

Sungmin menoleh ke arah suara yang memanggil namanya. Seperti yang diduganya, Siwon lah orang yang memanggil namanya barusan. Sungmin tidak menanggapi namja itu meskipun namja itu kini duduk di sampingnya.

"Tiga hari lagi adalah peringatan 3 tahun meninggalnya Tuan dan Nyonya Lee…" kata Siwon pelan, tidak ingin tambah merusak suasana hati yeoja itu.

"…"

"Nona tidak ingin memperingatinya?" tanya Siwon.

"…"

"Kembalilah ke Seoul, nona…"

"…"

Sungmin tetap membungkam mulutnya, sama sekali tidak berniat menjawab maupun membalas kata-kata Siwon. Tak lama yeoja itu bangkit dari duduknya, hendak kembali ke kamarnya saat Siwon menahannya pergi.

"Sungmin-ah…" panggil Siwon lagi.

"Lepaskan tanganku…"

"Shireo. Bicaralah padaku, kenapa kau diam saja?" tanya Siwon sambil berdiri menghadap Sungmin. Sungmin sedikit mendongakkan kepalanya untuk menatap mata Siwon.

"Lepaskan tanganku…"

"Aku hanya ingin kau kembali ke Seoul…"

"Untuk apa aku kembali? Sudah tidak ada siapappun disana…"

"Kau pikir aku apa? Kau pikir aku tidak khawatir denganmu yang tiba-tiba menghilang? Kau pikir selama ini aku tidak mencemaskanmu?"

"Aku tidak memintamu untuk mengkhawatirkanku…"

"Ne, kau memang tidak memintanya… Itu inisiatifku sendiri…"

"Aku tidak peduli…"

Siwon menghela napasnya berat.

"Setidaknya hadirilah peringatan kematian appa dan eommamu…"

Sungmin hanya menatap Siwon tajam. Sedangkan Siwon pun sama sekali tidak berniat melepaskan tangan Sungmin.

"Shireo." kata Sungmin akhirnya sambil membuang mukanya.

"Wae?"

"Lepaskan tanganku!" kata Sungmin sambil memberontak.

"Shireo!"

"Ya! Kau siapa berani menyuruhku menghadiri kematian appa dan eomma? Apa urusanmu? Untuk apa aku datang? Apa untungnya untukku?" kata Sungmin setengah berteriak.

"Kalau bukan kau siapa yang akan mendoakannya? Kau pikir tuan, nyonya, dan Donghae mengharapkan doa dari siapa lagi?" potong Siwon dengan suara yang juga setengah berteriak.

"Masih ada Lee ahjussi dan keluarganya! Teman-teman appa, eomma, dan Donghae oppa!" jawab Sungmin masih setengah berteriak.

"Lalu apa yang akan kau lakukan? Melupakan mereka? Kau pikir mereka akan senang melihatmu begini? Melihatmu menghindar dari dunia yang seharusnya kau taklukkan. Apa kau tahu bahwa sebenarnya perusahaan itu adalah warisan untukmu? Bahkan aku yakin kau tahu seharusnya kau lah yang menjadi CEO perusahaan! Tapi kau justru menyerahkan pada ahjussi-mu yang kau sendiri tidak mempercayainya! Kau ingin perusahaan jatuh ke tangan orang yang tidak kau percayai?"

Sungmin hanya menatap Siwon sambil mengatur napasnya. Untuk beberapa saat tangan Siwon masih mencengkeram tangan Sungmin dengan kuat sebelum akhirnya tatapan namja itu mulai melembut dan perlahan ia melepaskan cengkeraman tangannya pada Sungmin.

"Mianhae…" kata Siwon lembut. Sungmin hanya menatap Siwon sebentar lalu meninggalkan namja itu.

**Kyuhyun POV**

Nona? Siapa Sungmin sebenarnya? Apa dia berasal dari keluarga terhormat? Aiishh, kenapa yeoja itu selalu memenuhi pikiranku?

Aku mengacak rambutku lalu merebahkan tubuhku di futon. Kedua tanganku kuletakkan di kepalaku bagian belakang sebagai alas untuk tiduran. Sungmin… Lee Sungmin… Kenapa ada banyak sekali yang membuatku penasaran tentang yeoja itu?

Hah~ Aku butuh udara segar. Aku segera bangkit dan membuka jendela kamarku. Aku melihat yeoja yang baru saja kupikirkan sedang duduk di bawah pohon maple-ku. Sepertinya ia menyukai tempat itu. Aku hendak menyusul Sungmin saat namja yang kutemui tadi sore menghampiri Sungmin lalu duduk di samping yeoja itu. Aku melihatnya berbicara pada Sungmin namun yeoja itu tidak menanggapinya sama sekali.

Aku sedikit beranjak saat namja itu menahan Sungmin agar tidak pergi. Ya! Gerakan apa ini? Kenapa aku refleks ingin menghampiri Sungmin saat namja itu menggenggam– tidak, lebih tepatnya mencengkeram pergelangan tangan Sungmin? Aku hanya bisa memperhatikan Sungmin dan namja itu berbincang. Bahkan saat Sungmin berbicara dengan nada yang cukup tinggi pada namja itu dan terjadi sedikit perdebatan sebelum Sungmin meninggalkan namja itu.

Sebenarnya siapa namja itu? Apa hubungannya dengan Sungmin? Dan… Siapa Sungmin sebenarnya?

.

.

.

**Normal POV**

Kyuhyun mengeluarkan sepedanya saat namja yang sejak kemarin bersama Sungmin menghampirinya.

"Annyeong haseyo…" sapa namja itu.

"Ne, annyeong haseyo…"

"Kau teman Nona Lee, bukan? Maaf, siapa namamu?"

"Ne… Cho Kyuhyun imnida…"

"Oh, ne… Choi Siwon imnida…"

Kyuhyun hanya mengangguk sebagai tanggapan.

"Bagaimana sikap Nona Lee selama ini?" tanya Siwon.

"Sungmin… Dia yeoja yang dingin, tidak suka banyak bicara…" jawab Kyuhyun. Siwon tersenyum hambar menanggapinya.

"Kupikir dia sudah berubah…" kata Siwon.

"Sebenarnya apa hubungan anda dan Sungmin?" tanya Kyuhyun.

"Aku… Aku pengacara perusahaan ayahnya sekaligus teman oppa Sungmin…"

"Ne?"

"Siwon-ssi…" panggil Leeteuk.

"Oh, mianhae aku harus pergi sekarang…" pamit Siwon lalu sedikit membungkukkan badannya dan pergi meninggalkan Kyuhyun.

.

"Sungmin-ah, tumben tadi pagi kau tidak berangkat bersama Kyuhyun…" kata Mochi saat dirinya sudah duduk di samping Sungmin.

"…"

"Hmm, apa terjadi sesuatu dengan kalian?"

"Ani."

"Hmmm, aku dan Zhoumi akan makan di kantin… Kau mau ikut?"

"Ani.."

"Baiklah, jangan menyesal ya… Annyeong, Sungmin-ah!" pamit Mochi lalu pergi meninggalkan Sungmin.

.

Sungmin berdiri di depan gerbang sekolahnya. Sudah 10 menit berlalu sejak bel pulang sekolah berbunyi. Itu artinya sudah 10 menit juga Sungmin berdiri di depan gerbang sekolahnya tanpa melakukan apapun. Yeoja itu hanya berdiri sambil melihat siswa-siswi yang lalu lalang untuk kembali ke rumah mereka.

"Sungmin-ah, apa yang kau lakukan?" tanya Zhoumi yang datang dari belakang.

"Aniyo…" jawab Sungmin pelan. Ia melihat ke arah belakang Zhoumi sebelum akhirnya meninggalkan namja itu.

Tatapan kosong itu mengiringi Sungmin melangkahkan kakinya menuju rumah Leeteuk. Pikirannya hanya tertuju pada satu pertanyaan. 'Ada apa dengan Kyuhyun?' Memang sejak pagi mereka tidak menyapa satu sama lain. Bahkan Kyuhyun langsung mengalihkan pandangannya saat Sungmin menatapnya.

Sungmin menghentikan langkahnya saat dirinya melewati sebuah jembatan kayu. Jembatan itu menghubungkan dua jalan yang dilewati oleh sungai kecil. Sungmin pun mendudukkan dirinya di tepi jembatan itu. Yeoja itu tidak melakukan apapun. Ia hanya duduk sambil menatap langit yang masih cerah. Sesekali yeoja itu memandangi kakinya yang ia goyang-goyangkan.

Sungmin menoleh saat dirasakannya ada orang yang berdiri di sampingnya. Ia melihat ke arah orang itu yang kemudian mendudukkan dirinya di samping Sungmin.

"Kenapa tidak langsung pulang?" tanya orang itu.

"Hanya belum ingin…" jawab Sungmin tanpa menatap orang itu.

Tidak ada perbincangan lebih lanjut antara keduanya. Entah enggan atau terlalu gengsi untuk memulainya lebih dulu. Matahari yang sebelumnya menerangi mereka dari atas, kini sudah mulai menunjukkan tanda-tandanya untuk menerangi belahan bumi lain. Semburat jingga itu mulai tampak di depan kedua orang itu.

"Kau masih belum ingin pulang?" tanya orang itu.

"Ne.."

"Ini sudah sore…"

"Aku tahu.."

"Pulanglah, Leeteuk ahjumma dan Siwon-ssi pasti menunggumu…"

Sungmin menatap orang itu dengan tatapan bingung.

"Kyuhyun-ah…"

"Kau pikir aku tidak tahu siapa namja itu?" kata orang itu– Kyuhyun. Sungmin tidak menanggapinya. Yeoja itu semakin menatap Kyuhyun tidak mengerti.

"Pangacara keluargamu bukan?" tanya Kyuhyun. Sungmin tidak mengerti, namun sejurus kemudian ia tersenyum hambar menanggapi pertanyaan Kyuhyun.

"Apa Siwon oppa sudah mengatakan semua tentangku?" tanya Sungmin.

"Belum.."

"Jinjja?"

"Ne…"

Sungmin hanya tersenyum hambar lalu berdiri dari duduknya diikuti Kyuhyun. Sungmin hendak meninggalkan Kyuhyun saat namja itu menahan tangan Sungmin agar tidak pergi.

"Siapa kau sebenarnya?" tanya Kyuhyun.

"Haruskah aku memberitahukannya? Pentingkah?" tanya Sungmin.

"Selama ini kau menyembunyikan identitas aslimu dariku, Zhoumi dan Mochi? Apa kau tidak memikirkan perasaan kami?"

"Memangnya apa yang kalian rasakan? Bukankah kalian senang memiliki teman sepertiku?"

"Mwo? Maksudmu kami akan senang memiliki seorang teman yang kaya raya? Itukah yang kau pikirkan?" tanya Kyuhyun sambil sedikit mendekatkan dirinya pada Sungmin.

"Mwo?"

"Sudah kuduga, kalian sama saja… Semua orang kaya sama saja… Kalian pikir setiap orang kecil seperti kami akan senang berteman dengan kalian? Tidak! Apalagi dengan yeoja manja sepertimu!"

Sungmin tidak menanggapinya. Ia hanya menatap Kyuhyun tak percaya. Terlalu terkejut dangan perkataan Kyuhyun yang terkesan menghakiminya. Kyuhyun melepaskan cengkeraman tangannya pada Sungmin perlahan lalu berbalik untuk meninggalkan yeoja itu.

"Ajari aku! Kalau begitu ajari aku agar aku bisa menjadi yeoja yang mandiri! Agar aku bisa sesuai dengan yang kau inginkan!" kata Sungmin setengah berteriak.

Kyuhyun yang sudah berjalan cukup jauh hanya berhenti beberapa saat untuk mendengar perkataan Sungmin, lalu kembali meneruskan perjalanannya menuju rumahnya.

.

.

.

**TBC**

**.**

**.**

**.**

ciat ciat ciat *meroda bareng min* XD

saya udah update chapter 5 nih, mian lama hehehe

saya selalu mau mengucapkan banyak terima kasih buat yg udah baca & review ff saya, jeongmal kamsahamnida *bow bareng kyu*

so guys, yg udah baca ff ini sok atuh kotak review-nya diisi & jgn lupa follow twitter ane (evil_ming) *maap 'at'nya gak bisa muncul* hehehe XD

okay readersdeul, berhubung ini musim liburan, selamat berlibur!

have a nice holiday, readersdeul! bye~


	6. Chapter 6

그가을

**That Autumn**

**Casts :**

**Lee Sungmin**

**Cho Kyuhyun**

**Leeteuk**

**Zhoumi**

**Henry (as Mochi)**

**Choi Siwon**

**And other casts**

**Rated : T**

**Disclaimer : FF ini sepenuhnya milik author yg miskin ide. All casts belong to God, their family, SMEnt & ELF. BUT, I hope KyuMin is mine XD**

**Warning : Gender Switch, OOC, typos, out of EYD, abal, no summary KyuMin as always ^^**

**HAPPY READING ^0^**

.

.

.

Namja itu masih terpaku di pekarangan rumahnya. Memandangi sebuah tempat yang beberapa hari terakhir ini tidak ia kunjungi. Memori beberapa hari yang lalu kembali muncul di pikiran namja itu, ketika seorang yeoja duduk termenung di bangku pekarangan rumahnya. Ia menghela napasnya cukup keras sebelum akhirnya beranjak dari tempat itu.

.

.

.

**Seoul, 09.13**

Tok.. Tok.. Tok…

CKLEK

Yeoja yang membuka pintu kamarnya itu hanya memandang namja di depannya. Tanpa mengatakan apapun, yeoja itu yakin namja di hadapannya itu sudah tahu apa arti tatapannya. Tapi namja itu juga enggan membuka mulutnya. Ia hanya menatap yeoja itu lembut.

Yeoja itu memutuskan untuk meninggalkan namja itu lalu kembali berkutat dengan aktivitasnya. Namja itu mengikuti sang yeoja masuk ke kamar itu. Namja itu hanya memperhatikan yeoja itu sambil melipat tangannya di depan dadanya, tanpa berniat mengganggu aktivitas yeoja itu. Yeoja itu tidak mempedulikan namja di belakangnya. Ia terus memasukkan pakaian-pakaiannya ke dalam kopernya. Namun pada akhir menit ke-10, yeoja itu menyerah. Seakan-akan tatapan namja di belakangnya itu telah mengusik dirinya.

"Ada apa?" tanya yeoja itu sambil membalikkan badannya.

"Aniyo…" jawab namja itu sambil tersenyum lembut. Yeoja itu hanya menatap kesal kemudian kembali berkutat dengan pakaian-pakaiannya yang masih ada di atas ranjangnya.

"Kau sudah bersiap?" tanya namja itu.

"Eoh.." jawab yeoja itu tanpa membalikkan badannya.

"Bolehkah aku memanggilmu Sungmin saja?"

"Eoh…"

Namja itu beranjak dari tempatnya, duduk di tepi ranjang yeoja itu– Sungmin, menghadap Sungmin. Membuat Sungmin yang masih memberesi pakaiannya menghentikan kegiatannya itu.

"Kau benar-benar tidak ingin bersekolah di Seoul saja?" tanya namja itu– Choi Siwon. Sungmin menghela napasnya cukup keras.

"Bukankah Pengacara Choi sudah menanyakannya berkali-kali dan sudah jelas dengan jawabanku?"

Siwon tersenyum hambar.

"Arasseo…" kata Siwon. Siwon menatap Sungmin sebentar, mengalihkan matanya lalu berdiri dari duduknya.

"Aku akan menyiapkan mobil…" lanjut Siwon lalu beranjak dari kamar Sungmin.

.

Kyuhyun memasuki kelasnya dengan lesu. Tidak ada semangat yang ia tunjukkan. Namja itu langsung membuka buku pelajarannya saat sampai di bangkunya. Bahkan namja itu lupa untuk menyapa kedua sahabatnya yang sedang mengobrol di sampingnya. Seakan tidak ada siapapun kecuali dirinya.

Sepanjang pelajaran pun Kyuhyun hanya diam. Tidak. Namja itu diam bukan karena mendengarkan penjelasan materi dari gurunya di depan. Namja itu diam karena hanya ada satu hal di pikirannya sekarang. Lee Sungmin.

Bel istirahat bergema seantero sekolah Kyuhyun. Zhoumi yang menjadi teman bangku Kyuhyun langsung meregangkan otot-ototnya setelah manjalani kurang lebih 3 jam pelajaran.

"Ya, Kyu! Ada apa denganmu? Kau jadi pendiam hari ini…" kata Zhoumi masih sambil melakukan peregangan otot. Kyuhyun tidak menanggapinya.

"Zhoumi-ya! Kyuhyun-ah!"

"Oh, Mochi?" kata Zhoumi.

"Ne… Ya, Kyu! Kenapa kau murung hari ini?" tanya Mochi saat sampai meja Kyuhyun dan Zhoumi.

"Gwaenchanha…" jawab Kyuhyun singkat. Mochi memandang Zhoumi untuk meminta penjelasan, namun namja itu hanya mengangkat kedua bahunya tanda tak mengerti dengan keadaan Kyuhyun.

"Oh ya, Kyuhyun-ah… Apa kau tahu kenapa Sungmin tidak masuk 2 hari terakhir ini?" tanya Mochi.

"Molla.."

"Terjadi sesuatu antara kalian?" kini giliran Zhoumi yang bertanya.

"Ani…"

"Hah~ apakah sifat pendiam milik Lee Sungmin sudah menular ke seorang Cho Kyuhyun?" tanya Mochi pada dirinya sendiri.

"Kyuhyun-ah, kau tahu kau bisa menceritakan apapun pada kami… Kau sedang ada masalah?" tanya Zhoumi.

"Ani, Zhoumi-ya… Aku baik-baik saja…" balas Kyuhyun.

"Aku tidak yakin… Ini pasti ada hubungannya dengan Sungmin… Aku melihat kalian seperti sedang perang dingin beberapa hari ini…" kata Mochi.

"Ne… Aku rasa juga begitu…" timpal Zhoumi. Kyuhyun hanya tersenyum hambar menanggapinya.

"Hah~ Kajja kita ke kantin… Aku sudah lapar…" kata Mochi.

"Kajja!" kata Zhoumi.

"Aku di kelas saja, aku tidak lapar…" kata Kyuhyun.

"Jeongmal?" tanya Zhoumi.

"Ne…"

Zhoumi menghela napasnya lalu mengajak Mochi untuk pergi. Mungkin Kyuhyun sedang butuh waktu untuk sendiri. Selepas kepergian Zhoumi dan Mochi, Kyuhyun menghela napasnya keras lalu merebahkan kepalanya di atas meja. Ia memandang bangku Sungmin yang ada di seberangnya.

'Apa perkataanku tempo hari terlalu kejam untuknya? Apa dia pergi karena marah padaku?' batin Kyuhyun.

"Mianhae, mianhae Sungmin-ah…" kata Kyuhyun lirih lalu memejamkan matanya.

.

Jalan beraspal itulah yang akan mengantarkan Sungmin kembali ke kehidupan yang telah dipilihnya. Jauh dari kehidupan yang ditawarkan sebelumnya. Kehidupan yang penuh dengan kemewahan. Berbeda dengan kehidupan yang dijalaninya, jalan yang telah ia pilih. Hanya ada kesederhanaan disana namun penuh dengan kehangatan.

Yeoja itu– Sungmin hanya duduk diam di mobil yang dikendarai Siwon. Sungmin terfokus pada jalanan yang dilewatinya. Yeoja itu hanya melihat keluar jendela tanpa sedikit pun melirik namja yang duduk di sampingnya. Berbeda dengan Siwon yang seringkali mencuri pandang pada Sungmin, namun tetap fokus pada jalanan yang dilewatinya.

Berjam-jam perjalanan terasa sangat panjang bagi Sungmin, namun tidak bagi Siwon. Baginya mungkin perjalanan ini hanya terasa seperti 10 menit. Setelah ini, ia akan sulit bertemu dengan yeoja itu. Atau mungkin tidak akan pernah bertemu lagi dengan Sungmin? Entahlah, semuanya tergantung pada yeoja yang hanya duduk terdiam di sampingnya selama berjam-jam. Tidak ada perbincangan sama sekali antara mereka. Sudah pasti, Sungmin sangatlah enggan untuk memulai perbincangan lebih dulu. Sedangkan Siwon sudah tahu Sungmin mungkin akan mengacuhkannya.

Tepat sebelum memasuki jalan menuju rumah Leeteuk, Siwon memperlambat laju mobilnya. Membuat Sungmin yang sejak tadi tidak merubah posisinya kini sedikit terkejut dengan yang dilakukan Siwon. Siwon menepikan mobilnya lalu menghentikan laju mobilnya. Namja itu keluar dari mobilnya dan duduk di tepi jalan, menghadap ke sebuah padang ilalang.

Menyadari Siwon tidak akan segera kembali ke mobil, Sungmin pun memutuskan untuk menyusul Siwon. Yeoja itu ikut mendudukkan dirinya disana bersama Siwon. Kedua orang itu sama-sama menyipitkan mata mereka saat angin berhembus.

Siwon merogoh saku jasnya lalu mengeluarkan sesuatu dari sana. Ia menatap benda itu sejenak lalu memanggil Sungmin.

"Sungmin-ah…" panggil Siwon. Sungmin hanya menoleh ke arah Siwon sebagai jawaban atas panggilan Siwon. Siwon menyerahkan benda yang dipegangnya pada Sungmin.

"Apa ini?" tanya Sungmin sebelum menerima benda itu– sebuah surat.

"Terima dan bacalah jika kau ingin tahu…" jawab Siwon. Sungmin menatap Siwon sebentar sebelum mengambil surat itu.

"Donghae yang memintaku menyerahkannya padamu…" lanjut Siwon sambil mengalihkan pandangannya pada padang ilalang di depannya.

"Mwo?"

"Beberapa hari sebelum kematian Donghae, ia menyerahkan surat itu padaku dan memintaku untuk menyerahkannya padamu… Donghae bilang ia tidak bisa menyerahkannya langsung padamu…"

"Wae?"

"Molla… Hanya itu yang dikatakan Donghae…"

"Surat apa ini?"

"Molla… Aku tidak berhak membacanya…"

Sungmin hanya menghembuskan napasnya pelan. Berpikir mengapa oppa-nya tidak menyerahkan surat itu langsung padanya. Sungmin termenung sejenak sambil memandangi surat itu.

"Kajja." kata Sungmin lalu berdiri dari duduknya dan langsung masuk ke mobil Siwon. Siwon memandangi yeoja itu sesaat lalu menyusul yeoja itu memasuki mobilnya, melanjutkan perjalanannya yang tinggal beberapa menit lagi.

.

"Pengacara Choi yakin tidak ingin menginap dulu disini?" tanya Leeteuk.

"Ne, ahjumma… Besok pagi aku harus bekerja…" jawab Siwon.

"Tapi Pengacara Choi baru sampai tadi siang… Apa Pengacara Choi tidak lelah?" tanya Leeteuk lagi.

"Gwaenchanha, ahjumma…" jawab Siwon sambil tersenyum.

"Aku tidak keberatan jika kau ingin menginap dulu disini…" kata Sungmin yang sudah berdiri di belakang Leeteuk.

"Ne?"

"Oh, nona…"

"Aku tahu kau tidak ingin menginap karena takut aku keberatan, bukan?"

"Bukan begitu, nona…"

"Kutegaskan lagi, aku tidak keberatan jika kau ingin menginap dulu… Sekarang terserah pada Pengacara Choi…" kata Sungmin lalu beranjak ke kamarnya.

"Jadi, bagaimana Pengacara Choi?" tanya Leeteuk.

"Ah, gwaenchanha ahjumma… Aku pulang saja, aku akan beristirahat di rumah nanti…"

"Pengacara Choi yakin?"

"Ne, ahjumma…"

"Baiklah kalau begitu… Hati-hati di jalan…" kata Leeteuk.

"Ne, ahjumma..." balas Siwon lalu keluar dari rumah Leeteuk. Leeteuk pun mengantarkan Siwon sampai ke mobilnya.

"Ahjumma, aku pamit… Annyeong!" kata Siwon lalu masuk ke mobilnya.

"Ne, hati-hati di jalan…" balas Leeteuk.

.

.

.

Sungmin mendudukkan dirinya di bangkunya. Ia mengeluarkan buku catatan yang biasa ia gunakan untuk mencatat materi sepanjang pelajaran. Yeoja itu membalik halaman demi halaman sampai pada surat yang Siwon berikan kemarin. Sungmin mengambil surat itu lalu mengamatinya. Ia menggenggam surat itu dengan kuat lalu kembali menyelipkannya pada salah satu halaman bukunya saat seonsaengnim datang.

#SKIP TIME#

Jam istirahat pun akhirnya datang. Semua siswa berhamburan keluar kelas untuk mengistirahatkan otak mereka. Namun ada sebagian siswa yang masih betah di kelas. Mungkin terlalu malas untuk keluar kelas dan memutuskan untuk mengistirahatkan pikiran mereka di kelas.

"Annyeong, Sungmin-ah…"

Sungmin mendongak dan mendapati Zhoumi tengah tersenyum kepadanya sambil melambaikan tangannya.

"Bolehkah aku duduk disini?" tanya Zhoumi sambil menunjuk kursi di samping Sungmin.

"Ne…" jawab Sungmin.

"Sungmin-ah, kau kemana selama 2 hari kemarin?" tanya Zhoumi.

"Aku… Aku pergi ke Seoul…"

"Oh, jinjja?"

"Ne… Memperingati kematian kedua orang tuaku…" lanjut Sungmin.

"Ne? Ah, mianhae Sungmin-ah, aku tidak bermaksud membuatmu sedih…"

"Gwaenchanha, Zhoumi-ya…" balas Sungmin sambil sedikit tersenyum.

"Mmmm, apa kau mau ke kantin? Mochi sudah menungguku di kantin…" tawar Zhoumi.

"Benarkah? Baiklah…"

"Ne… Kajja!"

Sungmin pun berjalan di belakang Zhoumi. Ia menoleh ke bangku Kyuhyun yang kosong sebelum keluar kelasnya.

"Zhoumi-ya…" panggil Sungmin mereka masih berjalan di koridor kelas.

"Ne…"

"Emm, aniyo…" balas Sungmin sambil mengalihkan pandangannya dari mata Zhoumi. Zhoumi hanya mengangkat kedua bahunya.

"Mochi-ya!" panggil Zhoumi saat sampai di kantin. Zhoumi dan Sungmin segera menghampiri Mochi yang sedang duduk sendiri.

"Ya! Kalian kenapa lama sekali?" omel Mochi.

"Mianhae…"

"Oh, Sungmin-ah… Kau kemana saja? Kenapa kau tidak mengatakan pada kami kau tidak masuk?" tanya Mochi.

"Mianhae… Aku pergi ke Seoul…"

"Jinjja?"

"Ne.. Memperingati kematian kedua orang tuaku…"

"Ah, mianhae Sungmin-ah… Aku tidak bermkasud untuk–"

"Gwaenchanha, Mochi-ya…" potong Sungmin sambil tersenyum tipis.

"Oh ya, mana Kyuhyun?" tanya Mochi.

"Oh, dia sedang ke ruangan Shindong seonsaengnim…" jawab Zhoumi. Mochi hanya mengangguk-angguk.

"Aiishhh… Mianhae Mochi, Sungmin-ah, aku harus bertemu dengan ketua klub sepakbola… Aku lupa harus bertemu dengannya sekarang… Mianhae, ne?" kata Zhoumi lalu berlari meninggalkan Sungmin dan Mochi.

"Ck! Dasar pelupa…" gumam Mochi. Mochi dan Sungmin pun melanjutkan makan mereka sambil sesekali mengobrol.

"Kajja Sungmin-ah, kuantar kau ke kelas…" kata Mochi setelah menyelesaikan makannya.

Mochi dan Sungmin pun segera meninggalkan kantin.

"Mochi-ya…" panggil Sungmin saat mereka berjalan di koridor kelas Sungmin.

"Ne… Ada apa, Sungmin-ah?"

"Bagaimana perasaanmu berteman denganku?" tanya Sungmin.

"Mwo?"

"…"

"Tentu saja aku senang berteman denganmu…" kata Mochi.

"Benarkah? Bukankah aku terlalu dingin?"

"Ne… Kau sangat pendiam… Terkadang aku sampai kehabisan topik untuk bisa mengobrol denganmu…" jawab Mochi sambil tertawa.

"Ne.. Kau benar…" balas Sungmin sambil tersenyum hambar.

"Mochi-ya, apa kau tahu kau adalah teman yeoja pertamaku?" tanya Sungmin lagi.

"Mwo? Jinjja?"

"Ne… Sebelumnya aku tidak memiliki teman yeoja… Aku bukan teman yeoja yang baik bukan?"

"Ya! Apa maksudmu, Sungmin-ah? Aku tidak peduli dengan sikapmu, selama kau mau berteman denganku…"

"Kenapa kau tetap mau berteman denganku?" tanya Sungmin.

"Kau ingin tahu?"

Sungmin hanya mengangguk.

"Karena aku ingin mengubah sikap dingin, pendiam dan tak acuhmu itu…" jawab Mochi.

"Lalu setelah aku bisa berubah, kau dan yang lain akan meninggalkanku?"

"Tentu saja tidak… Kami akan selalu menjadi temanmu, selamanya… Jangan berpikir yang macam-macam, Sungmin-ah, arachi?"

Sungmin hanya tersenyum hambar.

"Mochi-ya… Apa seorang yeoja yang manja, tak acuh, dan hampir tidak bisa diandalkan bisa menjadi yeoja yang mandiri dan hebat?"

"Kenapa kau bertanya begitu?"

"Aniyo... Aku hanya bertanya…"

"Hah~ Selama yeoja itu mau berusaha, aku yakin yeoja itu pasti bisa menjadi yeoja yang hebat!"

"Benarkah?"

"Ne!"

"Gomawo, Mochi-ya…" kata Sungmin sambil tersenyum.

"Ne~"

Mochi dan Sungmin pun kembali melanjutkan perjalanan mereka. Mocha langsung kembali ke kelasnya saat Sungmin sudah masuk ke kelasnya.

**Kyuhyun POV**

Selepas dari ruangan Shindong seonsaengnim aku mampir ke kantin sebentar untuk sekedar membeli air mineral. Aku melihat Sungmin dan Mochi yang sudah bersiap beranjak meninggalkan kantin. Aku semakin mempercepat proses beliku lalu mengikuti kedua yeoja itu.

Apa aku terlalu pengecut? Entahlah, sekarang aku hanya bisa mengikuti kedua yeoja itu. Toh, aku masih bisa samar-samar mendengar perbincangan mereka. Tiba-tiba Sungmin menghentikan langkah Mochi dan mengajaknya bicara. Aku segera bersembunyi di balik dinding sebuah kelas sambil mencuri dengar perbincangan mereka.

"Mochi-ya… Apa seorang yeoja yang manja, tak acuh, dan hampir tidak bisa diandalkan bisa menjadi yeoja yang mandiri dan hebat?"

"Kenapa kau bertanya begitu, Sungmin-ah?"

"Aniyo... Aku hanya bertanya…"

"Hah~ Selama yeoja itu mau berusaha, aku yakin yeoja itu pasti bisa menjadi yeoja yang hebat!"

"Benarkah?"

"Ne!"

Aku tercekat. Rasanya sangat sesak mendengar perbincangan mereka. Segera aku keluar dari tempat persembunyianku saat mereka mulai beranjak ke kelas. Aku hanya bisa memandangi punggung yeoja itu di tengah kerumunan siswa-siswi yang berlalu lalang, hingga akhirnya yeoja itu masuk ke kelasnya.

.

.

.

**TBC**

finally, chapter 6 is up! hohoho

apakah ini sudah termasuk update kilat? oke, saya rasa tidak kkk~

yg minta lanjut monggo di review ^^ bisa jg follow twitter baru saya (evil_ming) XD

gomawo~ bye~


	7. Chapter 7

그가을

**That Autumn**

**Casts :**

**Lee Sungmin**

**Cho Kyuhyun**

**Leeteuk**

**Zhoumi**

**Henry (as Mochi)**

**Choi Siwon**

**And other casts**

**Rated : T**

**Disclaimer : FF ini sepenuhnya milik author yg miskin ide. All casts belong to God, their family, SMEnt & ELF. BUT, I hope KyuMin is mine XD**

**Warning : Gender Switch, OOC, typos, out of EYD, abal, no summary KyuMin as always ^^**

**HAPPY READING ^0^**

.

.

.

Pepohonan itu menjadi penyaring sinar matahari yang menghangatkan tubuh keempat orang yang duduk di bawahnya. Taman di belakang sekolah menjadi pilihan mereka untuk memakan bekal mereka bersama-sama. Mochi duduk di samping Sungmin, sedangkan Zhoumi dan Kyuhyun duduk di depan kedua yeoja itu.

"Sungmin-ah, jarimu kenapa?" tanya Zhoumi saat melihat jari telunjuk Sungmin yang diplester. Sungmin yang sedang menata bekalnya langsung menarik kedua tangannya.

"Aniyo… Hanya terkena pisau…" jawab Sungmin.

"Jinjja? Gwaenchanha, Sungmin-ah?" tanya Mochi.

"Ne. Gwaenchanha…"

"Bagaimana bisa kau hampir memotong jarimu sendiri?" tanya Zhoumi.

"Aku membantu Leeteuk ahjumma kemarin…" jawab Sungmin.

"Mwo? Membantunya memasak?" tanya Kyuhyun. Sungmin menatap Kyuhyun tidak suka.

"Aku tahu aku memang tidak terbiasa memasak… Salahkah aku membantunya?" jawab Sungmin.

"Ya, ya, ya! Apa-apaan ini? Sudahlah, jangan bertengkar…" kata Mochi.

"Aku tidak lapar… Zhoumi-ya, kau boleh memakan bekalku…" kata Sungmin lalu pergi meninggalkan mereka.

"Sungmin-ah!" panggil Zhoumi dan Mochi bersamaan.

"Kau marah? Kenapa mudah sekali marah? Kau tahu itu kekanakkan?" seru Kyuhyun sambil berdiri dan menghadapkan dirinya ke arah Sungmin. Sungmin menghentikan langkahnya.

Mochi dan Zhoumi pun ikut bangkit dari duduknya. Ikut merasakan aura tegang di antara Kyuhyun dan Sungmin. Sungmin menghapus air matanya yang sempat keluar dengan kasar lalu melanjutkan langkahnya.

"Ya, Kyuhyun-ah! Apa yang kau lakukan? Kau tahu itu akan semakin membuat kalian jauh?" kata Mochi.

"Entahlah… Aku hanya ingin ia menyadari sifatnya…" jawab Kyuhyun.

"Tapi caramu salah, Kyu…" kata Zhoumi.

Namja itu menghela napasnya lalu mengacak rambutnya dan beranjak meninggalkan kedua sahabatnya.

.

**Sungmin POV**

Aku mendudukkan diriku di perpustakaan sekolah lalu merebahkan kepalaku di atas meja. Aku memejamkan mataku untuk menikmati kedamaian yang tercipta. Kejadian tadi membuatku malas mengikuti pelajaran. Aku pasti akan melihat wajah Kyuhyun.

Sejak Kyuhyun tahu identitasku, ada perasaan sakit saat aku melihat wajahnya. Hatiku berdenyut nyeri saat melihatnya sehingga aku memutuskan untuk tidak melihatnya, menghindarinya. Tapi aku akan merindukannya saat aku tidak bertemu dengannya.

Ya Tuhan… Apa yang harus kulakukan? Bagaimana bisa namja itu membuatku seperti ini? Aku tidak pernah merasakannya sebelumnya. Bahkan memikirkan untuk memulai hubungan dengan namja saja tidak pernah.

"Oppa… Apa yang harus kulakukan?" lirihku dan setetes air mataku pun jatuh melewati tulang hidungku.

"Sungmin-ah…"

Aku segera membuka mataku dan mendapati Mochi duduk di kursi sebelahku. Ia ikut merebahkan kepalanya menghadapku.

"Aku minta maaf atas sikap–"

"Aku tidak ingin membahasnya…" potongku.

"Sungmin-ah… Apa kau melewati hari-hari yang berat bersama kami?" tanya Mochi. Aku hanya tersenyum hambar. Bagiku hari-hari terberat adalah saat appa dan eomma meninggalkanku.

"Ani…" jawabku.

"Kau bisa menceritakan apapun pada kami… Kau bisa ceritakan masalahmu pada kami… Memang kami tidak yakin bisa memberikan solusi untukmu, tapi kami bisa menjadi pendengar yang baik untukmu… Kau tidak akan merasa terbebani saat kau menceritakan masalahmu pada kami… Percayalah…"

"Aku tahu…"

"Sungmin-ah…"

"Mochi-ya…" panggilku.

"Kenapa aku seperti ini? Hatiku sakit saat melihat wajahnya, tapi aku akan merindukannya saat tidak bertemu dengannya… Kenapa aku seperti ini?" lirihku.

"Kau menyukainya, Sungmin-ah…"

"Kenapa aku sampai menyukainya?" lirihku dan air mataku kembali menetes.

"Sungmin-ah…"

"Kenapa aku seperti ini?" kataku. Aku sungguh frustasi dengan perasaan ini. Aku tidak tahu apa yang harus kulakukan. Aku tahu aku akan semakin sakit jika terus menghindar, tapi aku tidak cukup berani untuk menemuinya. Aku tidak cukup berani menatap wajahnya. Meskipun aku tahu aku menyukainya.

.

.

.

**Normal POV**

Tuhan seperti sedang mendengar doa Kyuhyun. Akhirnya ia menemukan sosok yang sudah ia rindukan beberapa hari terakhir ini. Sosok yang selalu mengisi bangku di bawah pohon maplenya. Kyuhyun segera keluar dari rumahnya menuju tempat itu lalu mendudukkan dirinya di samping yeoja itu.

Yeoja itu tengah melamun sambil menggenggam erat sebuah surat di tangannya. Pandangan matanya kosong, namun pikiran yeoja itu dipenuhi dengan berbagai hal. Bahkan ia tidak menyadari seorang namja yang tengah menatap lembut ke arahnya.

"Sungmin-ah…" sapa Kyuhyun, membuat yeoja itu sedikit terkejut.

"Kyuhyun-ah?"

"Hmm…" jawab Kyuhyun sambil tersenyum. Sungmin hanya menatap heran ke arah Kyuhyun.

"Mianhae…" kata Kyuhyun lagi.

"Mwo?"

"Aku minta maaf atas sikapku yang membuatmu tidak nyaman…"

Sungmin tidak menanggapinya. Ia hanya menatap Kyuhyun beberapa saat sebelum memalingkan wajahnya.

"Apa itu?" tanya Kyuhyun.

"Mwo?"

"Apa yang kau genggam? Surat dari Siwon-ssi?"

"Bukan… Dari oppaku…"

"Mwo? Kau punya oppa?"

"Ne…" jawab yeoja itu sambil tersenyum hambar.

"Kenapa tidak kau baca?"

"Shireo…"

"Wae?"

"Hanya tidak ingin…"

"Mau kubacakan?"

"Mwo?" balas yeoja itu sambil menatap Kyuhyun ragu.

"Aku hanya menawarkan diri…" kata Kyuhyun lagi. Yeoja itu melihat surat itu dan Kyuhyun bergantian lalu dengan sedikit ragu menyerahkannya pada Kyuhyun.

"Ne… Tolong bacakan untukku…" kata yeoja itu sambil menyerahkan suratnya. Kyuhyun mengambil surat itu, membuka amplopnya dan membuka lipatan kertasnya.

"Untuk adik tercintaku, Lee Sungmin…" Kyuhyun mulai membacakan suratnya, yeoja itu duduk dalam diam mendengarkan Kyuhyun.

"Mianhae, mungkin kau akan berpikir oppa pengecut… Ne, oppa memang tidak berani untuk memberikan surat ini padamu. Mianhae, Sungmin-ah. Sungmin-ah, oppa tidak tahu harus memulai darimana… Lewat surat ini, oppa hanya berusaha menjawab apa yang menjadi pertanyaanmu selama ini…"

Kyuhyun memberi sedikit jeda agar Sungmin bisa menangkap dengan jelas apa yang ia baca. Namja itu melirik Sungmin sekilas lalu melanjutkannya.

"Tentang kematian appa dan eomma, semua itu sudah direncanakan oleh seseorang. Beberapa jam sebelum appa dan eomma mengendarai mobil itu, aku melihat ada seseorang yang memasuki mobil itu. Kau tahu kan appa dan eomma kecelakaan karena rem mobil yang tidak berfungsi? Orang itu melihatku dan mengancamku akan melukaimu…"

Kyuhyun melirik Sungmin yang sedikit menegang mendengar kalimat demi kalimat yang keluar dari mulutnya. Terlihat napas yeoja itu yang mulai tidak teratur, menandakan ada semacam ledakan di hatinya.

"Lanjutkan…" kata Sungmin.

"Mianhae Sungmin-ah… Itulah alasan mengapa oppa tetap menyimpannya sendiri. Oppa tidak ingin kau terluka, oppa tidak ingin lagi kehilangan orang yang oppa cintai. Oppa juga ingin meminta maaf atas sikap oppa selama ini. Oppa terlalu mengabaikanmu, oppa sering pulang malam, oppa sering membuatmu kecewa. Mianhae, Sungmin-ah, mianhae… Sungmin-ah, meskipun oppa ingin kau tetap menjadi dongsaeng kecil oppa yang manis, tapi oppa ingin kau tumbuh dewasa. Jangan lagi berpikir kekanakkan, arachi? Satu lagi, meskipun kau hidup seperti daun maple yang terus jatuh berguguran, tapi kau harus tetap bisa bangkit lagi. Kau masih ingat bukan daun maple itu melambangkan kekuatan? Oppa yakin dongsaeng oppa ini adalah yeoja yang kuat! Saranghae Sungmin-ah… Oppa sangat menyayangimu! Oppa tercintamu, Lee Donghae…"

Tes.

Setetes air mata jatuh dari pelupuk mata Sungmin. Entahlah apa yang bisa membuat yeoja itu menitikkan air matanya.

"Hiks… Oppa babo!" kata Sungmin saat air matanya mulai menderas.

Kyuhyun sedikit menggeser posisi duduknya. Namja itu meraih bahu yeoja itu lalu merangkulnya. Namja itu ingin menenangkan sekaligus memberi kehangatan bagi Sungmin.

"Uljima…" kata Kyuhyun sambil mengusap bahu Sungmin.

"Hei Sungmin-ah, uljima… Kau sudah lupa kata oppa-mu? Yeoja kuat tidak boleh menangis…" kata Kyuhyun lagi.

Untuk beberapa saat Sungmin masih terus menangis. Membuat Kyuhyun sedikit mengeratkan rangkulannya pada Sungmin. Ia ingin membuat yeoja itu merasa nyaman. Ingin membuat yeoja itu menyadari bahwa ada dirinya yang siap menjadi sandarannya. Ada dirinya yang siap menjadi pelindungnya yang selalu menjaganya. Dan ingin menunjukkan pada yeoja itu bahwa ia menyayanginya. Ya. Kyuhyun menyayangi yeoja itu.

.

.

.

Sungmin dan Kyuhyun memasuki ruang kelasnya bersamaan. Dilihatnya Zhoumi dan Mochi sudah mengobrol di meja Kyuhyun dan Zhoumi.

"Oh, kalian sudah baikan?" tanya Mochi saat Kyuhyun dan Sungmin sampai di bangku mereka masing-masing.

"Mwo? Berbaikkan? Memangnya terjadi sesuatu pada kami?" tanya Kyuhyun.

"Ya! Kau mau mengelak, eoh?" tanya Zhoumi. Kyuhyun hanya tertawa hambar lalu mulai mengeluarkan buku-buku yang akan menjadi dipelajarinya hari ini.

"Baiklah aku akan tanyakan pada Sungmin…" kata Mochi lalu beranjak menuju bangku Sungmin.

"Annyeong, Sungmin-ah!" sapa Mochi.

"Ne, annyeong…" balas Sungmin sambil tersenyum. Mochi pun mendudukkan dirinya di bangku sebelah Sungmin.

"Kalian sudah berbaikkan, eoh?" tanya Mochi,

"Mwo?"

"Ya! Kau dan Kyuhyun…"

"Aku tidak ingin membahasnya…"

"Ya! Bagaimana kalian berbaikkan? Ayolah, ceritakan padaku…" bujuk Mochi. Sungmin tidak menanggapinya. Ia sibuk mengeluarkan buku dari tasnya.

"Aiisshhh… Ternyata kau tetap saja tertutup pada kami..." kata Mochi

Sungmin hanya mengangkat kedua bahunya lalu melanjutkan mengerjakan PRnya yang belum terselesaikan.

"Tapi kalian yang terbaik… Kalian adalah teman-teman terbaikku…" kata Sungmin tanpa menoleh sedikit pun.

"Jinjja?"

"Ne…"

"Ya! Bahkan kau sangat diingin saat mengatakan hal itu…"

Sungmin tersenyum sekilas.

"Mianhae… Kalian adalah teman terbaikku…" kata Sungmin sambil menatap Mochi dan tersenyum.

"Ne… Itu pasti…" balas Mochi.

.

.

.

Cahaya bintang menghiasi malam di akhir musim gugur ini. Sungmin keluar dari rumah Leeteuk. Namun bukan pohon maple yang menjadi tujuannya. Sungmin berjalan ke rumah Kyuhyun.

Yeoja itu berhenti di depan rumah Kyuhyun. Hatinya masih berperang untuk mengetuk pintunya atau tidak. Tangan Sungmin sudah bersiap untuk menngetuk pintu rumah Kyuhyun, namun dengan segera ia mengurungkan niatnya.

Shreekkk

"Sungmin-ah?"

"Oh, ahjumma…"

"Kau mencari Kyuhyun?" tanya Jaejoong.

"Mmmm, ani…" jawab Sungmin.

"Jinjja?"

"Ne… Aku permisi ahjumma…"

Sungmin segera beranjak dari rumah Kyuhyun. Seperti biasa yeoja itu duduk di bawah pohon maple di pekarangan rumahnya. Sungmin menengadah dan mendapati bintang yang bertaburan di langit.

"Appa, eomma, oppa, bogoshipeo…" kata Sungmin.

"Sungmin-ah…"

"Oh, Kyuhyun-ah?" kata Sungmin saat Kyuhyun berjalan ke arahnya.

"Sedang apa?" tanya Kyuhyun saat sudah duduk di samping Sungmin.

"Aniyo…" jawab Sungmin lalu kembali memandang langit diikuti Kyuhyun.

"Kyuhyun-ah…" panggil Sungmin masih sambil memandang langit.

"Hmm?"

"Kenapa sikapmu cepat sekali berubah? Suatu saat kau membenciku, tapi dengan cepat juga kau bersikap lembut padaku…" tanya Sungmin.

"Benarkah?"

"…"

"Aku akan dengan cepat merubah sikapku saat aku sadar sikapku salah…" jawab Kyuhyun. Sungmin hanya tersenyum menanggapinya.

"Aku merindukan keluargaku…" kata Sungmin. Kyuhyun mengalihkan pandangannya pada Sungmin.

"Appa-ku memimpin sebuah perusahaan keluarga di Seoul… Saat appa meninggal, oppa yang menggantikan posisi appa sebagai CEO perusahaan. Namun aku tahu ahjussi-ku tidak suka oppa menjadi CEO. Karena itu aku memintanya menjadi CEO saat oppa meninggal…" cerita Sungmin. Yeoja itu tersenyum sekilas sebelum melanjutkan ceritanya.

"Tapi kini perusahaan kami tidak sebaik dulu…" lanjut Sungmin.

"Wae?"

"Ahjussi melakukan penggelapan uang perusahaan. Saat ini memang belum terbongkar… Tapi bagaimana nantinya? Aku tidak bisa membiarkan perusahaan yang telah dibangun oleh harabeoji menjadi hancur hanya karena ulah ahjussi…"

"Kembalilah ke Seoul.."

"Ne?"

"Belajarlah di Seoul. Pendidikan di Seoul lebih bagus daripada disini. Kau bisa belajar lebih disana… Lalu selesaikan masalah ahjussi-mu… Aku tahu kau mengkhawatirkan usaha keluargamu…"

"Mwo?"

"Kau tidak ingin perusahaan keluargamu hancur bukan? Maka dari itu kembalilah ke Seoul. Belajarlah disana dan berjuanglah untuk perusahaan keluargamu…"

"Apakah aku bisa?"

"Tentu saja… Bukankah kau yeoja yang kuat?"

Sungmin terdiam. Ia memikirkan kata-kata Kyuhyun.

"Kyuhyun-ah… Ikutlah denganku… Kau juga bisa belajar di Seoul…"

"Aku tidak bisa, Sungmin-ah…"

"Wae? Kau pasti bisa belajar disana… Pergilah ke Seoul bersamaku, hmm?" kata Sungmin sambil memegang tangan Kyuhyun.

"Sungmin-ah…" kata Kyuhyun sambil menyibakkan rambut Sungmin ke belakang telinga yeoja itu.

"Kyuhyun-ah, pergilah bersamaku ke Seoul, eoh?" tanya Sungmin masih sambil menggenggam tangan Kyuhyun.

"Sungmin-ah… Akan lebih baik jika kau belajar sendiri disana… Buktikan pada keluargamu bahwa kau bisa menjadi yeoja yang hebat tanpa bantuan orang lain… Buktikan bahwa kau masih bisa diandalkan walau kau sendiri. Aku yakin kau pasti bisa… Oppa-mu benar, kau yeoja yang kuat… Itulah yeoja yang kuinginkan…" kata Kyuhyun sambil membalas genggaman tangan Sungmin.

Sungmin mengerjapkan matanya sekali lalu memalingkan wajahnya dari wajah Kyuhyun seiring dengan lepasnya genggaman tangan Sungmin dengan perlahan.

.

.

.

**TBC**


	8. Chapter 8

그가을

**That Autumn**

**Casts :**

**Lee Sungmin**

**Cho Kyuhyun**

**Leeteuk**

**Zhoumi**

**Henry (as Mochi)**

**Choi Siwon**

**And other casts**

**Rated : T**

**Disclaimer : FF ini sepenuhnya milik author yg miskin ide. All casts belong to God, their family, SMEnt & ELF. BUT, I hope KyuMin is mine XD**

**Warning : Gender Switch, OOC, typos, out of EYD, abal, no summary KyuMin as always ^^**

**HAPPY READING ^0^**

**.**

**.**

**.**

_**Flasback**_

"_Sungmin-ah… Kau ingat arti daun maple ini?" tanya seorang namja yang lebih tua pada seorang yeoja kecil berumur sekitar 6 tahun_–_ Sungmin._

"_Ne oppa… Daun maple melambangkan kekuatan, kehangatan, euumm.. kesederhanaan… dan kesetiaan…"_

_Namja itu tersenyum._

"_Ya~ Kau punya daya ingat yang kuat, Sungmin-ah…"_

_Sungmin hanya tersenyum sambil terus memainkan beberapa daun maple yang ada di roknya._

"_Sungmin-ah, dengarkan oppa…"_

_Sungmin pun menghentikan kegiatannya kemudian menatap oppa-nya dengan penuh perhatian._

"_Suatu hari nanti kau akan menemukan namja yang akan melengkapimu… Kau memiliki beberapa sifat daun maple ini dan namja yang akan melengkapi hidupmu nanti juga akan memiliki beberapa sifat daun maple ini.. Kau yeoja yang kuat maka kau akan menemukan namja yang penuh kehangatan dan kesederhanaan… Kau mengerti?"_

"_Ani oppa…" jawab Sungmin polos sambil menggeleng. Namja itu kembali tersenyum._

"_Suatu hari kau pasti akan mengerti…" kata namja itu sambil membelai lembut rambut Sungmin._

_**-Flashback end-**_

Angin musim gugur berhembus perlahan menyapa seorang yeoja yang tengah termenung di dalam kamarnya. Bagaikan melihat kembali apa yang dialaminya belasan tahun lalu, yeoja itu pun tersenyum tipis.

"Sekarang aku mengerti oppa…" gumamnya.

Yeoja itu kemudian beranjak untuk menutup jendela kamarnya dan bergegas ke alam mimpinya.

.

.

.

"Sungmin-ah, Kyuhyun-ah, Zhoumi-ya!" sapa seorang yeoja mungil dengan suaranya yang cukup nyaring.

Yeoja itu segera menghampiri Zhoumi dan Kyuhyun sambil sedikit membungkukkan badannya pada beberapa siswa yang dilewatinya. Sedikit merasa bersalah karena sapaannya yang mencuri perhatian seisi kelas Kyuhyun.

"Perhatikan suaramu itu, ckckck…" kata Kyuhyun saat yeoja itu sudah duduk di hadapannya.

"Mian…" balas yeoja itu.

"Kami baru saja akan ke kelasmu, Mochi…" kata Zhoumi.

"Jinjja?"

"Ne…"

"Kalian lambat! Aku sudah ada disini lebih dulu…" kata Mochi.

"Mwo?"

"Ah, Sungmin-ah, kemarilah…" kata Mochi.

Sungmin pun segera beranjak menuju meja Kyuhyun dan Zhoumi. Yeoja itu mendudukkan dirinya di samping Mochi.

"Mochi-ya, Zhoumi-ya, Kyuhyun-ah…" panggil Sungmin.

"Ne?" balas Mochi dan Zhoumi.

"Terima kasih kalian sudah menjadi temanku…" kata Sungmin.

"Ne?"

"Kenapa kau bicara begitu, Sungmin-ah?" tanya Zhoumi.

"Aniyo… Kurasa aku belum pernah berterima kasih untuk itu…"

"Ya~ Kau ini…"

"Ini…" kata Sungmin sambil menyerahkan secarik kertas di atas meja Zhoumi dan Kyuhyun.

"Seongdong-gu, Seoul?" kata Zhoumi membaca tulisan di kertas itu.

"Apa ini, Sungmin-ah?" kini Kyuhyun mulai bertanya.

"Alamat rumahku… Kalian bisa mengunjunginya saat kalian pergi ke Seoul…" jawab Sungmin.

"Ya~ Memangnya siapa yang mau pergi ke Seoul?" tanya Mochi dengan nada bercanda.

"Aku…"

"Mwo?"

"Ne… Aku akan kembali ke Seoul… Ada beberapa hal yang harus kukerjakan…"

"Berapa lama?" tanya Mochi. Sungmin tersenyum hambar.

"Molla…"

"Ya, Sungmin-ah…"

"Lalu bagaimana dengan sekolahmu?" tanya Zhoumi.

"Aku akan melanjutkannya di Seoul…"

"Mwo?"

"Ya~ Waeyo?" tanya Mochi.

"Sudah kubilang, ada beberapa hal yang harus kukerjakan…" jawab Sungmin.

"Kapan kau pergi?" tanya Zhoumi.

"Besok…"

"Secepat itukah?" tanya Mochi. Sungmin hanya mengangguk.

"Sungmin-ah~" kata Mochi lalu memeluk Sungmin.

"Kali ini giliran kalian yang harus mengunjungiku…" kata Sungmin sambil mengelus lengan Mochi.

"Kau yakin dengan keputusanmu?" tanya Kyuhyun. Sungmin kembali hanya mengangguk.

.

Tok… Tok… Tok…

Shreekkk

"Kyuhyun-ah?"

"Ne, ahjumma…"

"Kau mencari Sungmin?"

"Ne…"

"Kalau begitu masuklah…"

"Apakah boleh jika aku meminta Sungmin menemuiku di luar?" tanya Kyuhyun.

"Oh… Ne, tentu saja…Kau tunggu sebentar ya…"

Kyuhyun mengangguk sambil tersenyum sedangkan Leeteuk masuk untuk memannggil Sungmin.

Shreeekkk

Kyuhyun menoleh dan mendapati Sungmin sedang menutup shoji rumah Leeteuk. Kyuhyun tersenyum saat yeoja itu mendudukkan dirinya di sampingnya.

"Kenapa diam saja?" tanya Kyuhyun setelah beberapa saat Sungmin duduk di sampingnya dan tidak bertanya apapun.

"Bukankah kau yang memintaku menemuimu? Kenapa kau tidak bicara apapun?" balas Sungmin.

"Kau tidak bertanya…"

"Baiklah… Sepulang sekolah tadi kau kemana saja sampai Zhoumi harus mengantarku pulang? Lalu kenapa kau ingin menemuiku sekarang?" tanya Sungmin.

"Hey, kau tidak bisa bertanya terlalu banyak seperti itu…"

"Cepat katakan. Aku tidak punya banyak waktu…"

"Benarkah? Memangnya apa yang kau kerjakan?"

"Aku sedang berkemas…"

Senyum Kyuhyun sedikit memudar. Digantikan dengan senyum hambar yang kini menghias wajah tampannya.

"Kau benar-benar akan kembali?" tanya Kyuhyun.

"Bukankah kau menyuruhku untuk kembali?"

"Ne…" jawab Kyuhyun sambil tersenyum sekilas.

"Ini…" kata Kyuhyun sambil menyerahkan sebuah kotak kecil.

"Apa ini?" tanya Sungmin sambil menerima kotak itu.

"Kau boleh membukanya jika penasaran…"

Sungmin pun segera membuka kotak itu.

"Kyuhyun-ah…"

Sungmin tercekat menatap Kyuhyun. Kyuhyun hanya tersenyum.

"Kau suka?" tanya Kyuhyun.

"Kau membelinya untukku?" tanya Sungmin.

"Tentu saja…" jawab Kyuhyun.

"Wae?"

"Karena kau akan pergi…"

Sungmin mengerutkan keningnya. Yeoja itu semakin tidak mengerti dengan sikap dan kata-kata Kyuhyun.

"Berikan padaku… Akan kupakaikan…" kata Kyuhyun sambil menengadahkan tangannya. Sungmin hanya menuruti perintah Kyuhyun.

Kyuhyun pun menyuruh Sungmin untuk membelakanginya dan menyingkirkan rambutnya. Lalu namja itu mengalungkan sebuah kalung perak berliontin daun maple.

"Selesai!" kata Kyuhyun saat ia yakin kalungnya sudah terpasang dengan benar.

"Sudah kuduga, kalung itu sangat cocok untukmu…" kata Kyuhyun saat Sungmin sudah kembali duduk menghadap Kyuhyun.

"Gomawo…" kata Sungmin.

"Ne… Meskipun ini hanya kalung murahan, aku tidak akan memintamu untuk terus memakainya… Bagiku selama kau menyimpannya dengan baik, aku akan sangat senang…"

"Kyuhyun-ah…"

"Kau tahu? Bahkan aku hampir menghabiskan seluruh tabunganku…"

"Ne?"

"Maka dari itu kau tidak boleh membuangnya… Kalau kau tidak suka, kau bisa mengembalikannya padaku…"

"Kyuhyun-ah…"

"Baiklah, kau harus kembali berkemas… Mianhae aku tidak bisa mengantarmu besok…" kata Kyuhyun sambil mengelus kepala Sungmin.

"Ne, gwaenchanha…"

Kyuhyun tersenyum diikuti Sungmin. Perlahan Kyuhyun menangkup wajah Sungmin lalu mencium kening yeoja itu dengan lembut. Kedua orang itu sama-sama menutup mata mereka. Menikmati saluran kasih yang mengalir lewat ciuman itu.

Kyuhyun menyudahi ciumannya lalu tersenyum pada Sungmin. Sungmin pun ikut tersenyum pada Kyuhyun.

"Kyuhyun-ah…" panggil Sungmin.

"Hmm?"

"Ah, aniyo…"

Kyuhyun hanya tersenyum.

"Kyuhyun-ah… Bolehkah aku meminta sesuatu darimu?" tanya Sungmin. Kyuhyun terlihat berpikir sejenak.

"Hmm, ne… Tentu boleh…" jawab Kyuhyun sambil mengangguk-anggukkan kepalanya. Sungmin terlihat menarik napasnya lalu menghembuskannya.

"Setelah lulus, datanglah ke Seoul… Teruskan sekolahmu di Seoul… Kau mau kan?" pinta Sungmin.

Kyuhyun menatap mata Sungmin yang menatapnya penuh harap, kemudian tersenyum sambil mengelus rambut yeoja itu.

"Yang terpenting adalah kau harus bisa belajar dengan baik di Seoul, arachi?" jawab Kyuhyun.

"Ne…" balas Sungmin lirih.

Kyuhyun kembali tersenyum. Namja itu tahu ia pasti akan merindukan Sungmin. Dan saat itulah, namja itu berjanji dan membuat sebuah keputusan.

.

.

.

_**10 years later**_

Lee Corporation, 10.36 a.m

"Annyeong hasimnikka… Terima kasih karena sudah meluangkan waktu anda untuk menghadiri acara ini… Jeoneun, Lee Sungmin imnida… Seperti yang sudah anda ketahui, saya berdiri disini sebagai Presiden baru Lee Corporation. Terima kasih atas kepercayaan yang telah diberikan dan maaf karena Presiden Lee tidak dapat melanjutkan tugasnya sebagai Presiden Lee Corporation. Sebagai Presiden baru, saya berjanji akan menyerahkan seluruh kemampuan saya untuk memimpin perusahaan ini dan akan menjadikan perusahaan ini perusahaan nomer 1 di Korea dan dunia. Mohon dukungannya…"

Sungmin membungkukkan badannya di akhir pidatonya. Tepuk tangan meriah terus bergema dan lensa-lensa kamera terus mengikuti Sungmin saat yeoja itu turun dari podium.

Sungmin menyempatkan diri untuk berjabat tangan dan berbincang dengan beberapa rekan bisnisnya. Senyum terus merekah di bibir mungil Sungmin. Sungmin melambaikan tangannya saat tamu spesialnya muncul di ambang pintu gedung.

"Sungmin-ah…" panggil seorang yeoja mungil yang datang bersama seorang namja jangkung. Sungmin tersenyum kemudian memeluk yeoja itu.

"Chukhahae…" kata yeoja itu sambil terus memeluk Sungmin dan mengusap punggung yeoja itu.

"Gomawo, Mochi-ya…" balas Sungmin sambil melepas pelukannya. Kedua yeoja itu saling melempar senyum mereka yang sama-sama manis.

"Ehem! Ada seorang namja yang merasa terabaikan disini…" kata namja yang datang bersama Mochi. Membuat kedua yeoja cantik itu tertawa.

"Mianhae, Zhoumi-ya…" kata Sungmin. Namja itu– Zhoumi pun tersenyum.

"Chukhahae, Sungmin-ah… Akhirnya kau menjadi Presiden di perusahaan ini… Kami sangat bangga padamu… Meskipun kau tidak pernah mengatakannya pada kami kalau kau memiliki perusahaan sebersar ini…" kata Zhoumi. Sungmin tersenyum.

"Mianhae…"

"Gwaenchanha… Kau sangat hebat, Sungmin-ah…" kata Zhoumi. Membuat Sungmin tidak bisa berhenti tersenyum.

"Kau sangat cantik, Sungmin-ah…" kata Mochi.

"Ya~ Kau juga… Kau masih mengurusi tempat kursus yang kau bangun?" tanya Sungmin.

"Ne… Aku sangat menikmatinya…"

"Ya~ Jangan terlalu sibuk, kau harus pikirkan bayimu itu…"

"Kau tenang saja, Sungmin-ah… Ada aku yang selalu siap 24 jam…" kata Zhoumi.

"Jinjja?" timpal Mochi.

"Ya!"

"Sudahlah… Zhoumi-ya, bagaimana tawaranku beberapa waktu lalu? Kau bersedia kan menjadi pengacara perusahaanku?" tanya Sungmin.

"Apa benar tidak apa-apa dengan Pengacara Choi?" tanya Zhoumi.

"Sudah kubilang, Siwon oppa akan menjadi pengacara keluargaku… Untuk masalah perusahaan akan kuserahkan padamu…"

"Hmmm, baiklah… Bolehkah aku berpikir sekali lagi?"

"Baiklah kuberi waktu satu minggu, kau harus segera hubungi aku, ara?" pinta Sungmin.

"Ne sajangnim…" jawab Zhoumi.

"Ya… Euummm, kalian hanya berdua?" tanya Sungmin.

"Ne?"

"Apa kalian tidak pernah bertemu Kyuhyun?" tanya Sungmin.

"Ani…" jawab Mochi.

"Aku sudah lama tidak bertemu dengannya, tahun lalu ia menjadi jaksa yang menangani kasus pembunuhan dan aku bertemu dengannya di pengadilan… Sejak itu aku tidak pernah bertemu lagi dengannya…" jawab Zhoumi. Sungmin hanya mengangguk-anggukkan kepalanya.

"Sajangnim…" panggil sekretaris Sungmin. Sungmin pun menoleh lalu sekretarisnya membisikkan sesuatu pada Sungmin.

"Ne... Gomawo…" kata Sungmin.

"Ada apa?" tanya Mochi.

"Aniyo… Mianhae aku harus pergi sebentar… Kalian nikmati saja pestanya…" kata Sungmin.

"Baiklah, gwaenchanha…" kata Zhoumi.

"Ne, Sungmin-ah…" balas Mochi.

Sungmin pun tersenyum lalu beranjak dari hadapan Mochi dan Zhoumi. Yeoja itu berjalan keluar gedung pertemuan.

Yeoja itu menghentikan langkahnya di taman belakang gedung perusahaannya. Dilihatnya seorang namja tengah membelakanginya. Sungmin pun berjalan mendekat.

Namja itu menolehkan sedikit kepalanya saat suara sepatu heels Sungmin semakin mendekat. Namja itu membalikkan badannya saat langkah kaki Sungmin mendekat dengan perlahan.

Sungmin tercekat, bahkan ia sampai menahan napasnya. Namja itu sedikit menyeringai melihat yeoja yang tengah mematung beberapa langkah di depannya.

"Chukhahae…" kata namja itu sambil mengulurkan tangannya.

"E-eoh…" balas Sungmin terbata sambil menjabat tangan namja itu.

Namja itu tersenyum saat Sungmin menjabat tangannya.

Srettt

Dengan satu gerakan namja itu menarik tubuh Sungmin lalu mencium yeoja itu tepat di bibir plump milik yeoja itu. Untuk beberapa saat yeoja itu masih terkejut dengan kedatangan dan perlakuan namja itu.

Yeoja itu akhirnya tersenyum dan menutup matanya. Menikmati setiap inci bibir namja itu yang menguasainya sekarang. Mereka pun saling memeluk dan saling melumat. Sama-sama ingin menguasai diri orang yang memeluknya.

Cukup lama mereka menyalurkan rasa rindu dan cinta mereka hingga akhirnya kebutuhan akan oksigen pun memaksa mereka untuk menyudahinya.

Mereka saling menebar senyum. Senyum terbaik mereka yang belum pernah mereka tunjukkan.

Namja itu merogoh celanannya lalu mengeluarkan sebuah kotak berwarna biru gelap. Namja itu membukanya perlahan di hadapan Sungmin. Dua buah cincin terpasang dengan manis di tengah-tengah kotak itu.

Sungmin kembali tercekat. Namun senyum tak pernah lepas dari wajah cantiknya.

"Sungmin-ah, menikahlah denganku…" kata namja itu. Yeoja itu tersenyum.

"Kau menghilang dariku selama 10 tahun dan sekarang kau ingin menikahiku?" tanya Sungmin.

"Mianhae… Apa aku terlalu lama?"

"Ne… Sangat lama… Kau tidak tahu aku menunggumu?"

"Aku tahu… Mianhae, aku menunggu waktu yang tepat…"

"Mwo?"

"Musim gugur adalah pertama kalinya kita bertemu… Aku juga ingin memulai kehidupanku denganmu saat musim gugur…"

Sungmin tersenyum.

"Kemarilah…" kata Sungmin sambil menarik namja itu untuk berteduh di bawah pohon maple yang tumbuh di taman belakang gedung perusahaannya.

Sungmin tersenyum saat ia dan namja itu sudah berdiri berhadapan.

"Jaksa Cho Kyuhyun, kau beruntung aku belum bosan menunggumu…" kata Sungmin.

"Mianhae sajangnim…" jawab namja itu– Kyuhyun. "Jadi?" tanya Kyuhyun.

Sungmin tersenyum lalu kembali mendaratkan ciumannya pada Kyuhyun.

Kedua orang itu sama-sama tersenyum dalam ciuman mereka. Kyuhyun pun memeluk pinggang Sungmin dan Sungmin perlahan melingkarkan tangannya di leher Kyuhyun.

Helaian daun maple berguguran. Bagaikan hujan yang mengguyur bumi, daun itu berjatuhan mengenai sepasang kekasih yang sedang berbagi cinta itu.

.

.

.

**END**

**.**

**.**

**.**

here's the end... apakah sesuai harapan? kkk~

kritik dan saran diterima dg senang hati but NO BASH please :)

GOMAWO buat yg selalu review & yg udh baca + ngikutin ff saya ini... saya bertahan karna kalian saudara2 :') *maap lebay* XD

mohon maaf jika ada salah" kata & sgala kekurangan saya.. sekian dulu, bsk saya akan kembali dg ff yg lain..

byeee :)))


End file.
